Darkness Within
by amaya rose23
Summary: Abused and alone Amaya is sent into the world of one of her favorite shows. But the storyline is all messed up. Could she have changed it? Or was it always suppose to be this way? Please note I suck at summarys and this is my first fanfiction so read and review. Constructive criticism is appreciated. YamixOC
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first story so I really don't know if I'm any good at writing and and my first time posting on fanfiction so I may be doing this wrong. I've never been good with grammar or vocabulary so if there are any mistakes I'm sorry and let me know. **

Darkness within

chapter 1: Amaya

_Dammit! I'm late! _I continued running even though there was no point. I ran as fast as I could but still noticing the odd stares I was getting from the people walking by. I Ignored them

"Finally!" I breathed, gasping for air. The sun was already beginning to set.

I slowly opened the door bracing for whatever would befall me for being late. Not a second after I had stepped inside...

CRASH! I beer bottle had been smashed against the wall so close to my head that glass shards and liquid sprayed my face.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!"

"Im sorry for being late but I told you earlier I needed help with my school work" I whispered as I shut the door behind me, careful not to step on the shattered glass. My mother, yes mother if that what you want to call her started to stumble towards me.

"Dont back talk to me, smart-ass! You never told me that! Otherwise I wouldnt have worried!"

_Ya worried I bet you were... not!_

"but..." I trailed off, there wasnt any point in trying to explain she was way too drunk for that.

SMACK! I grasped the cheek she had just hit. No I didnt cry. After all this wasnt the first time I've been hit. I just glared up at her. Man did I just want to hit, hurt her back but what would that solve? What would that prove?

" Go to your room." her voice lowered to almost a whisper. So I did just that, I turned and walk up the creaky steps. I went into my room locked the door. I looked at the cracked glass of my mirror, remembering that special time when my head had smashed it... _That'll leave a bruise,_ I thought as I looked at my swelling cheek. I did the best I could to cover it up with my blue hair. And if your wondering ,ya, its natural.

I smirked. And even managed a light laugh. She was drunk alright, I swiped her phone. I turned and jumped into my bed and layed back to watch one of my favorite shows of all time. Yu-gi-oh. Well at least season 0 although I did like the other seasons. I didnt have headphones so I had to keep it low although it wasnt like she would catch me, I've gotten away with this so many times.

After a while I started to drift into sleep. It was moments like this that I was most content so lets just say I was rarely happy, if ever...

I awoke to hear banging on my door. _SHIT! Im in so much trouble!_

"OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!"

_what do I do!? What do I do!? _I panicked. I didnt know what to do. It wasnt like I could climb out the window, where would I go!?

And calling someone would be a mistake, even if my mom was arrested and sent to jail for many things I would be sent to an orphanage and I didnt want that.

So I did the only thing I could think of. I turned off the phone and and hid under the covers. Ya I know pretty dumb but I couldnt do anything else! I couldnt climb out the window, being on the second floor. If I jumped, I could get hurt or even die. I wasn't going to take the risk. I squeezed my eyes shut, silently pleading for the banging to stop, for her to go away...

She continued to yell and bang at the door. I grabbed ahold my necklace. The one my father gave me before he died... _I dont want to be here anymore! I want to go home! _

A few minutes later, the banging and yelling I waited a few seconds just to make sure. I peeked out of the covers and saw a boy with spikey tri-colored hair and amethyst eyes staring down at me with worry.

" Are you okay, Amaya?"

**so what do you guys think? Please review otherwise I might not continue this. Also sorry again if there are mistakes and if it started out slow. I will try to post chapters as soon as possible. **


	2. a new beginning

**Ok so I tried to make this chapter a lot longer since my first one was so short. Yes it probably is another slow chapter but maybe it'll get better. Enjoy.**

**Darkness Within**

**chapter 2: A new beginning**

I sat straight up causing the the boy and I to smack our heads together.

"Ow!" he yelped as he stumbled back and fell.

I mearly just rubbed my forehead and stared. I was shocked before my eyes was Yugi! Yugi! I probaby had THE DUMBEST look on my face.

"What was that for?" He asked as he stood up.

I pushed off the covers. "Im so sorry!" I helped him up.

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"What?! Seriously your asking me?! I should be asking you, after all it was my fault... Now can you tell me where I am and how you know my name?!"

He looked at me confused.

"What do you mean? Dont you remember?"

I looked around the room. There was games scattered about the room, the walls were blue, in the corner there was a desk,a window above it, a backpack beside it but what really caught my attention was a gold box with the eye of horus on it. _The box the millenium puzzle is in..._

I walked over looking out of the window. Nothing was familiar it was dark but I could still see I large city a little ways off, its lights shining. The moon was shining over head. Mostly trees around us or what I figured to be the game shop. It was actually quite a beautiful sight but it scared me to. This wasnt home... I was no where near home... maybe this is all just a dream? Or a hallucination? Maybe I was dead and this was my own personal heaven?... or hell.?

"Um, sorry but don't you remember?"

Startled, I turned around, I had forgotten "Yugi" was standing there. I shook my head no.

"Well it was just a couple of days ago and I was walking to school and I saw you stumbling by, you looked hurt so went to ask if you were okay and you just collapsed so I brought you here. I figured it would be ok since my grandpa is off on a trip and is going to be gone for a couple of weeks, not that it mattered im sure he would have been ok with you staying here but anyway a few hours later you had woken up and you said your name was Amaya and said you had no place to go. So I asked if you would like to stay here you noded your head and fainted again so I brought you up here and well you know the rest."

I didnt really know how to respond. _Wait he picked me up and brought here. _I blushed, so I turned away and turned to the millenium puzzles box and opened it, It was empty!

"Did you solve the puzzle?!" I asked him.

" You dont remember that either, huh?"

_Great, not only could I not remember being brought here, I cant even remember one of the most epic moments in yugioh!_

"No but its not really important." I lied. This was already too much and man, was I tired. He walked over to the desk I was by, opened the drawer and pulled out the the puzzle. It was so pretty! It was a bright and shining gold and hung on just a brown string.

"See?" He said handing it to me. As soon as I touched It, I immediantly handed it back. Something about it... it was just a feeling of power, dread and darkness.

"What's wrong?" he asked some what startled.

"Nothing!" I said maybe a but to quick and maybe my voice being a bit too loud. "Nothing, its fine." I said in a softer voice. "Did your wish come true?"

"yup!" he said cheerfully putting the puzzle back In the drawer.

"Well good." I yawned. I was really tired especially after all this. Thought part of me didnt want to go back to sleep, what if I find this has all been just a dream? _This cant be a dream it feels too real. I even have a headache. Ok thats it! If this is all a dream then fine, but if its not then, I dont know! Either way im going to bed!_

" You seem tired so I'll go, get some sleep. Big day tomorrow!" he called as he headed out the door.

"Wait!" I shouted after him. "Where will I sleep? Here?"

"yup."

"But what about you? where will you sleep? I mean this is your room right?" I asked shyly.

"I'll be sleeping on the couch until we have the guest room set up. See you in the morning."

"Ok thanks" I replied. He smiled at me and walked out, shuting the door behind him.

"well I might as well get some sleep." I said to myself yawning again. I crawled into bed, it was still warm from earlier. I pulled the blankets over me hoping to drift into sleep but to no avail. Questions kept running through my head. _How am I here? Why? How come I supposedly cant remember the last few days? Is this really real? WHAT IS GOING ON!? AND WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?_

After what felt like forever I felt my mind becoming numb, everything became dark and I fell into a deep sleep.

_There was this split into two one was dark and one was light. The dark side was black and had smoke rising from small flames that covered debris and ruins, I think I may have even seen pyramids in the way back but it was hard to tell. The side of light, the floor was like clouds, it was bright and peaceful there. On both sides stood two figures one was completely made out of darkness and one completely of light. They had no faces no features the were just the silhouette of a person. Suddenly the both surged forward and I had to jump back not to be hit. They collided, it looked as if they were fighting and the light was struggling. Eventually the darkness swallowed the light, yet that side still remained in the room. That dark figured turned towards me and there was nothing but darkness._

**Please review.**


	3. school and jailbreak pt1

**I just wanted to say thank you all who have even bothered to look at my awful story. **

**Darkness Within**

chapter 3: school and jailbreak pt.1

I awoke and was covered in sweat. _Phew it was all just a dream.___I looked around the room. At least the light and dark room was a dream.

I found myself shaking even though I was really hot. I walked over to the window and opened it the cool morning air flooded into the room. Although it was morning it was still a bit dark out so maybe I can get some more sleep...

I went to climb back into bed and turn over away from the the outside world that continued to get lighter.

"morning!" shouted someone as the door crashed into the wall.

_Seriously!? Was it too much to ask to sleep till the sun actually woke up! ?Guess so! _I turned putting the pillow I was lying over my head to block out the noise.

"come on Amaya, its time for school." yugi said with less enthusiasm seeing how I wasn't getting up.

"since when did I agree to school!?" I moaned.

"yesterday, now cmon. Anzu brought a uniform you can borrow.

"Fine..." I whined getting up. I took the uniform he held and went into the bathroom (he had pointed out) to change.

I looked in the mirror. _Seriously I have to wear this!_ It was the peach top and pink skirt Anzu and Miho wore. This skirt is way to short! And speaking of clothes what would I wear? Sure this sorta solved the uniform problem but what about other clothes? Maybe I could get a job?

I was embarrassed enough that I didn't even want to leave the bathroom let alone the house and let alone in front of a bunch of people! Oh well...

I walked down stairs and into the kitchen where yugi was getting breakfast.

"Hey Amaya! What would you like for breakfast?" He asked.

I looked at my options. There was a bunch of cereal brands and foods ive never heard of (mostly containing nuts or raisins and maybe some kinda of fish?). Then there was some sushi, _gross_ I thought to myself.

Almost about to give up I saw some waffles in the corner of the table behind the cereal. _YES!_

I went over and grabbed them and put some in the toaster. Doing so yugi was just watching me.

"Got any syrup or butter?" I asked.

He pulled both out of the fridge and sat down at the table, both enjoying the waffles. It was a bit awkward though, neither of us really knew what to say so after I was done eating I broke the silence.

"Alright lets go." I said as I walked out the door yugi following close behind.

"Anzu!" Yugi shouted

"Hey Yugi!" Anzu shouted back as we neared the school. She along with the others who had apparently been waiting for us to get here.

"you must be Amaya." she smiled at me. I just nodded, I wasn't very good at meeting new people although they weren't really _new._

Still smiling "this is Honda, Jonouchi, Miho and im Anzu." she said pointing everyone out including herself. Again I just nodded. _Wait shouldn't they remember me? I mean if I was here yesterday..._

"heya!" jonouchi spoke with what appeared to be hearts in his eyes. _Umm weird._

"Hi" I finally spoke. "nice to meet ya." _I think._

Brrriiiing!

"oh that must be the bell. Lets go Amaya." Yugi said while grabbing my hand and running towards the school.

"Hey Yug! Dont hog her!" jonouchi shouted running up to us and putting his arm around mine. Yugi blushed and so did I.

I looked back so see Miho and Honda walking together, Honda just staring at her and Miho not even notices just singing to herself and not having a care in the world. I snickered.

But in the way back I noticed Anzu, something I her eyes... jealousy?

When we finally made it to the class room the teacher hadn't arrived yet so we all sat down and began talking or at least they did. I just zoned out.

"Hey Amaya would you like to go?" Yugi asked me both jonouchi and him staring at me waiting for an answer.

"wait go where?" I asked. "Burger world, it just opened up. Anzu and the others say its a bad idea.." "and it is." Anzu cut in. "but" Yugi continued "jonouchi and I were wondering if you would like to go?"

_At least something is similar to the manga/anime. But should I really go I mean if its like the books and show then there will be an escaped convict... oh well the story must go on._

"sure." I replied, Anzu and the others staring at me liked I had done something awful. Anzu was about to say something but was interrupted by the teacher.

"Good morning class. Im Ms. Chono and you will address me as such." she said with a cold smile. _ Wow she wears way to much make up! _I smirked, knowing what would become of her.

**After school**

I met up with yugi and jonouchi after class and we walked together to burger world.

" Hey guys" jonouchi whispered to us as if someone was actually listening. " I think Anzu, Honda and Miho are hiding something."

"hmm ya they were acting a bit strange today I suppose." yugi replied not sure.

"Maybe they're dating people for money!" Jonouchi said. "or worse..."

"they would never do that!" Yugi practically shouted back "at least Anzu wouldn't..." Yugi sounded unsure again.

"Yugis right Jonouchi" I decided to cut into the conversation. He just shrugged his shoulders and Yugi smiled at me.

"Well we're finally here." I stated. We began to walk in but as soon as we did we were met with familiar faces.

"Welcome to burger world!" I started to lightly giggle, they looked so stupid I those uniforms!

"Anzu, Miho, Honda! What are you guys doing here?!" yugi asked.

They all sweat dropped but recovered and Anzu nodded to the other two as if to say 'I got this'. They walked off and Anzu brought us to our seats. And left without a word.

We sat down all bracing for what would happen next, of course I already new what was going to happen. She brought us hamburgers sprayed us and them with ketchup which I immediately wiped off to tried and avoid stains. Then she began to rant about getting fired and how she wanted to go to America blah blah blah. I just zoned out.

After a while I felt Yugi tug on my shirt sleeve and we all got up and walked over to where the owner was talking to a detective. _Great so I was right theres an escaped convict and hes going to take Anzu hostage. _

Next thing I new everyone was searching for that tattoo on the convicts ankle using those little toy cars as an excuse. Then some of the customers got mad, the detective explain blah blah blah. Anzu points out there are eggs in the hamburgers which was a lie to lure out the convict. _Yawn._

I just sat there and watched all these events happening before me, sure it was a bit scary you know a guy with a gun but I already know/knew what is and what is going to happen.

And thats why the next thing that happened stunned me. I was the one being blind folded and had the gun to my head. Now I was really afraid. _Shit what do I do!?_

"Nobody move or the girl dies!"

**yay! Something is actually happening! Please review.**


	4. jailbreak pt2

**Darkness within**

chapter 4: jailbreak pt.2

I stood in horror as I felt the gun on my head, it would only take a second that I would fall to the ground. Dead. _Shit! I knew this was a bad idea!_

"Move it!" the guy shouted as he shoved my into the booth nearby.i yelped. _How dare he... theres nothing I can do..._ He sat down opposite me, "im feeling free" he mumbled to himself.

"You gutless looking kid bring me some drinks and smokes and dont forget the lighter" the convict shouted. _Oh crap he means Yugi. "_And nobody try anything funny specially you detective." he sneered. _Ya some detective cant even catch a convict or two._

I heard someone approaching and then setting the what I assummed tobe the tray that had the alcohol and no doubt the cigarettes and lighter. No I wasnt going to tell yugi to keep away like

Anzu had done because really who wants to get hit in the head with a gun?

Any second now I expected to hear the other Yugi, yami call out for a shadow game but I heard nothing except after a few moments "do you need anything else?"

_what the frig is going on there should be a shadow game unless... _then it dawned on me maybe I DO need to get hit In the head ya that sounded stupid but it was my best shot. _This is going to hurt in the morning._

"Yugi! Dont! Stay back!" I shouted. And just like that I was smacked across the face. _Just had to hit my bruised cheek didnt ya?._

"so I brought what you asked for." Yugi, no Yami said sitting down next to me.

"Hey who said you could sit down!"

"Im sorry I just thought we could pass the time playing a little game however it will be a shadow game and the one to lose will have an experience worse than death." Yami spoke in almost a sinister voice. I shook. _Something about this doesnt feel right._

" heh heh heh a game huh, alright this could be fun. The convict sneered.

_Still I wish I could see this!_

"so what are the rules?"

"There is just one rule. As long aswe sit at this table facing each other we can only move one of our ten fingers and once the game starts that finger cannot change. So which will you choose?"

"I choose my index finger of course, this is all I need to blow you and the girl away!" The convict said still holding the gun.

"alright then I choose my thumb. Game start!" Yami said. As he did this I could hear the lighter snap and could hear the alcohol the convict was pouring over flow. "Hear you can have this."

"Huh?"

I knew what was done. The lighter was dropped on the guys hand while his drink over flowed so if the guy moves he is done for yet hes going to cheat and in doing so...

"cmon Amaya." Yugi said as he took my hand. We started to walk away.

"Dont move another ste-" the convict started to say. We had stopped and I quickly took off my blind fold and watched in horror as the guy was engulfed in flames.

"dont worry there not real... so how can you see it?" yami had turned towards me, his crimson and violet eyes narrowed. "well?"

"I- I- I dont know" I said in barely a whisper.

His eyes narrowed more and squeezed my hand harder. _ow._ This startled me. It was nothing like watching the show or reading the books this was a lot scarier. But he seemed to understand I was well scared and let go of my hand.

"Hey yug! Amaya! You guys ok?" jonouchi asked running over to us, the others following close behind.

"Ya we're fine guys. No need to worry." I turned and smiled at them and when I looked back yugi was back to normal.

"well since we technically work here-" Anzu began "we might as well stay and help pick up this mess."

"Alright then but im going home_. Ya home I guess it sorta was becoming just that._ I yawned. " come on yug, jonouchi. Its getting late."

_what a mess that was. _I sighed.

"See ya tomorrow guys." jonouchi walked off.

"See ya!" I called after him. We continued walking. _Hey how come yugi didnt say bye?_

"Hey Yugi are you okay?

"huh? He looked up at me confused.

"Its just that you didnt say bye is all so I was just wondering..."

"Ya... im ok. Except I cant remember what happened back there. But im sure its nothing." he smiled at me and I smiled back.

He didnt fool me I knew something was wrong.

When we finally arrived at the game shop the sun was setting. _Sp pretty, I never got to see anything like this at... in my world. _The sky was covered in pinks, oranges and yellows. It was like and ocean, waves spreading across the sky. The first few stars could even be seen.

"Hey look, isnt it pretty Yu-" I stopped. In Yugis hands was a newspaper, that read hostage situation at the newly opened burger world. _Wow its already made it way to the newspapers? Is that even possible? Heck if I should know. _But that not what startled me it was yugis eyes they were dark, menacing, pure hatred as he stared at the newspaper. I blinked to see whether my eyes were playing tricks on me. Surely enough when I looked back at him he was back to normal.

"Man its cold lets get inside already." I said tossing the newspaper away and we went into the dark shop.


	5. movies

**Darkness within**

chapter: Movies

"Finally its Friday!" Jonouchi cheered as we started walking home.

"No kidding." I replied with a bit of sarcasm. I grinned at him and he just stuck his tong out at me grinning back after. "So whats everyone doing this weekend."

"Hmm what do you guys think about the arcade?" Anzu replied.

"Miho likes that idea!" shouted Miho, her and Honda running up to us.

"You guys are so slow." I told them. "Anzu I think thats a great idea. What do you think Yugi?". Nothing. "Yugi?" I tapped his shoulder.

"huh?"

"Geez Yugi, pay attention!." Anzu sounding irrated.

I just looked down at him with worry. The last few days he had been so distant and maybe even a bit paranoid, ever since that incident at burger world...

I looked up at Jonouchi and Honda, both of them nodded and seemed to be a bit worried too. _Atleast they noticed._

I scowled at Anzu you didnt seem to notice or at the very least didnt seem to care. Miho on the other hand I didnt bother she was off in her own little world again, humming to herself.

We continued to walk a while longer before the others said there 'goodbyes' and it was just me and Yugi. Or maybe just me...

Yugi and I had finished our homework about an hour and a half after arriving at the Game shop. We were up in now his room again. We had finally prepared the guest room a couple days ago.

It had grown dark and while I was trying to make my own duel monsters deck with some of the cards I had gotten from the shop, Yugi stood by the window staring out into the night. I tried to talk to him a few times but he just didnt seem to notice so I came up with a great idea.

"Hey Yug? How about I go rent us a couple of movies?" I asked him and he finally pried his eyes from the window, for a second. He nodded and immediantly turned back. _Whats so dang interesting out there!? _I was finally getting a little irrated, I had very little patience.

So I grabbed a few spare dollars I had saved over the time I had spent back in my no longer home. Sure I probably should have saved it so I could eventually buy some new clothes, or food, you now the essentials for living. Heck maybe I even should have saved it for the arcade! But this is important too.

I got my things and walked down the steps. _Oh right._

I stopped about half way down. " Be back in a few!." I called to him. I thought I had heard 'be careful' but I must have been mistaken.

I finally made it to the movie gallery. It had been about a ten minute walk but that was ok.

"everythings half off today." announced the cashier. I smiled and nodded to him and then went to pick a few movies I thought Yugi and I would enjoy.

I walked over to the cashier

"that'll be $4.50" he told me. I handed him the money. _Great there goes all the money I had but It was worth it. I know Yugi will like the movies I got._

I lightly laughed to myself. One of the movies I had gotten was kung fu panda, and for some reason the fans often called Yugi or at least compared him to one. I never understood why im seriously? He looks nothing like one? Or maybe im just not understanding. Either way it was kinda funny.

I was about half way back when it started to sprinkle. _Great I had better get back quick! Ill take a short cut._

I ran into a darkened alley. Holding the movies close to me, trying to make sure they dont get wet. I began to notice spray painted words all of the sides of the walls. _Oh know I really hope there isnt a gang nearby. Which there probably is. Well it doesnt matter now im almost outta here._

"Hey you there!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. Three large guys stood only a feet away from my exit. Of course this wasnt shocking in the least. I mean what was I thinking running into a dark alley!

"Wanna hang with us?" One of them asked, not looking at my eyes. Probably the leader because he was standing in front.

I turned and ran but they didnt follow. And that was why. Several more of them were blocking my other exit. _Shit! Theres too many! Im done for... _I fell to my knees as they got closer.

"What do we have here?."

I turned, tears streaming down my face now. Behind the three of them I was someone standing in the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?!" The gangs attention no longer on me.

The person steeped out of the shadows. _Bakura!?_

Bakura ignored them, he took a few steps towards me.

One of the guys tried to punch him but Bakura dodged and hit back dropping the guy too his knees. A few more came but he dealt with them accordingly but there was still so many.

"Hmm looks like I'll need a bit extra help." Bakura mumbled taking out of his pocket what looked to be duel monster cards.

He was next to me now as his millenium ring began to glow, he held out one of the cards and it glowed too. The monster that came out was the man eater bug.

I watched in horror as the bug not only ate those men but left some remains. They were all screaming begging for there life. Bakura just smirked. His eyes cold and filled with hatred.

"Please stop." I asked him and he looked down at me with a softer look, which surprised me.

He turned back to the men who had some what managed to get away, the bug was still after them, chasing them.

"Fine."

And the bug dissapeared and the last few men got away.

Bakura held out his and to help me up but I refused. I slowly stood, me legs threatened to cave in from under me. I made it but not before almost following again. He helped me steady myself.

"Thanks bakura." I told him.

"So you remember me then?" he asked. I slowly shook my head looked a bit dissapointed.

"You should be more careful." He said handing me the movies that had slipped my grasp.

"Here this is for luck."

Not a second after I had held the movies firmly, his lips pressed against mine.

I was shocked. Well shocked was an understatement. There was no words to decribe it. I felt my cheeks warm so warm I thought even though it was almost completely dark now he would be able to see my red face.

He turned and walked away.

By now it had begun pouring and I couldnt wait to get back. I was recovered completely now, well almost, enough so I could make a dash for it. I stuck the movies under my shirt and before I knew it I was back at the game shop.

I was almost completely soaked so I dropped the movies on the table and went to change into the only other outfit I had. I would need to do something about that.

Again I grabbed the movies and wiped them off a bit.

"Hey yugi! Im back!" I shouted. _He better not still be by that window..._

I ran upstairs to . He wasnt there. _Well he isnt in his room, hes not in the bathroom or the kitchen (I was just in both places) so I guess I'll try the living room after all thats where we would be watching the movie._

I ran down the stairs and into the living room and there he was, well sort of.

"I thought I told you to be careful."

_Yami..._


	6. Pyramid of Light

**Darkness Within**

chapter 6: Pyramid of Light

I had froze.

The only light came from the kitchen so I couldn't see very well although I did manage to see Yami sitting on the couch, not looking too happy.

"I was careful." I stammered. He narrowed his eyes even more than they had been.

I could tell he didn't believe me but what else could I do?! Say 'oh hey I ran into this gang and Bakura or rather since you haven't met him yet an evil spirit saved me from them and later kissed me'. Ya that'd go over well.

"Well if you cant be truthful about what happened when you had gone, maybe you can tell me about this." He took something out of his pocket.

"My necklace!" I almost shrieked.

He held it up in his hand. Taunting me, daring me to try and take it from him.

"Give it back!" I shouted as I tried to grab it from him. unfortunately I missed. He smirked at me like this was a game.

"First, tell me what this is."

I sighed. "It was a gift from my father before he died, he told me it was called the pyramid of light." I took a shaky breath. "Now please give it back."

Yami got up and stepped into the light where I had been standing. His eyes were no longer suspicious and vicious looking they were soft and understanding. Which surprised me a little.

Yami took my necklace by its blue string and placed it around my neck, his face only inches from mine. I felt my cheeks warm.

"You know your necklace looks a lot like my puzzle." He spoke.

I looked down at it. He was right, it did look a lot like the millennium puzzle. It was smaller, but shaped like a pyramid (only not upside down), blue, it had the eye of Horus in the middle and three blue streaks going down and to the sides of it.

"I guess your right. Cant believe I never noticed before..." I whispered.

He stepped back and looked at me somewhat curiously.

"Oh uh... nothing I was just mumbling to myself. Look its getting late and I would really like to watch these movies. So if you don't mind..." I said.

And just like that Yami was gone and Yugi was staring up at me like 'what the heck just happened!'.

"I got the movies!" I said cheerfully, holding the bag to show him. He just looked even more confused.

The night went on and the rain came down harder and and the wind had begun to howl and at times seemed to scream.

Yugi and I had sat on the couch (opposite ends mind you) watching kung fu panda. I wasn't paying very much attention, I had seen this movie a few times and apparently yugi hadn't, I had zoned out about half way through. And don't get me wrong I liked this movie, I just had a lot on my mind.

_We're going to lose power._

_It seems alright now. The wind hasn't died down much but at least its stopp-_

My thoughts were cut short as I felt Yugi jump abit and the lights and TV flickered off. _I knew I should have gotten a flashlight or something but I suppose that the curse of being kinda lazy._

"Shit. Yug do you guys have a generator somewhere?" I asked him.

"Ya." He hesitated. "but its in the basement..."

_Great._ "Well come on then, lets look for a flashlight or somethin."

I got up carefully trying not trip over anything. Unfortunately I failed. I tripped over what I assumed to be the leg of a chair and fell face first.

"OW! Shit!" I yelled. The fall would have been fine if it hadn't been for my necklace. It had hit right above my rib cage. "This is why I never wear this thing!"_ Well one of the reasons..._

"Are you okay?" Yugi said sounding ready to panic.

"fine." I muttered, stumbling to my feet. "I just wish I could see!"

I looked at the pyramid I was about to take off when it began to shine, lighting there area around me. It was almost like a shield, it sparkled like blue stars. I was amazed, it had never done anything like this... except for that one time...

"Wow pretty. But how are you doing that?" Yugi asked in awe, joining me in the light.

"I don't know but lets find the generator, I don't know how long this will last."

Yugi yawned. "Can it wait till morning? I mean its really late and im tired. Besides the power will probably be back on in the morning."

"Alright." The light began to die away. "Hurry before the light goes out." I urged.

We ran up to our rooms and by the time the light completely died I was lying in my bed.

I stared at the pyramid though I could barely see it. Thoughts raced through my head and sleep didn't come easy but finally it overcame me and the dark world became even darker.

I watched as a little girl cried in a corner. She had blue raspberry hair similar to mine only lighter. She wore a dirty white dress with a cord wrapped around it and she had something in her hands. My necklace, my pyramid of light.

I looked at my and the little girls surroundings. It was dark, the only light from a few candles and a fire. The candles were on a small table made out of stone. The fire place nearby had a small fire lit and a pot hanging over it.

I was about to go ask the little girl if she was alright but then it hit me. This is a dream.

Suddenly someone came through the door. A woman. I couldn't make out her face but she went to the girl and spoke something but I couldn't make out what it was. The little girl became more distraught then before.

The woman bent down. At first I thought it was to comfort the girl but she instead tried to pull the pyramid she the girl had out of her hands. The girl screamed and the woman was sent flying back. A dazzling blue light had surrounded the girl and enveloped her.

I woke up panicked. This was the second nightmare I had since being here but this one had felt more real.

I walked over to my window and opened it letting the cool night air surround me. _This feels wonderful. _I smiled.

A few minutes passed and I was ready to climb back. Until I heard something, it sounded like someone was knocking on the door.

_This is getting ridiculous._ _Why is it so hard to get a good night sleep here!?_

I grabbed my pyramid and placed it around me neck, somehow I felt safer with it on. After all it could be someone trying to break in. I left my room and made my way down the stairs. Carefully.

I opened the door and once again cool air surrounded everything was silent except for the wind which had died down a bit. It was starting to become light now I guessed it was probably around four or five.

Looking around me I saw no one but then I looked down. Beneath the welcome mat I was standing on there was an envelope half hidden. I picked it up. It read – _'To: Amaya'_

"Who could have sent it?" I wondered aloud as I went back into the game shop.

I slowly opened it up, careful not to rip it just in case.

Inside there was a note that read '_This belongs to you.' _

Slipping the note back in the envelope I looked inside it once again. It appeared to be a duel monsters card. _Blue eyes shining dragon._

I had never heard of this card yet it seemed so familiar. I gazed at it like it were made of diamonds.

I went back up to my room and taking one last look at the card, I slipped it in with my other cards that lied in my dresser. I put the envelope there too. _I'll need to find a better place to put this stuff._

My eyelids became heavy and I stumbled into my bed, not bothering to remove my necklace. I immediately falling asleep

Sunlight poured in through my window waking me. _Frig I'll need to get some curtains or something._

I walked down stairs to watch some TV, as if I would eat breakfast this early! It was only about eight to my dismay. Yugi wouldn't be up for at least another hour or that's what I thought.

"Good morning, Amaya!" Yugi greeted me cheerfully. _Its way to early for this...well at least Yugi seems a bit better, definitely not as distant as yesterday. Yet something still seems off... maybe im just over thinking this..._

"morning." I replied still pretty much asleep.

"Wanna finish the movie!"

"sure." I said, sitting down.

By the end of the movie I was fully awake.

"What are we doing to today?" Yugi asked.

_He doesn't remember?!_ "We were going to go to the arcade with the others. Did you change your mind?"

"No its just that I figured we could take sometime today to re-stock the shelves in the game shop and actually I was suppose to do it a few days ago and open the shop today but with all the excitement I forgot too."Yugi replied some what ashamed.

_Oh good he remembers. _"Well we still have a few hours so we could re-stock the shelves now, go to the arcade for an hour or two and then come back and open shop." I spoke with assurance.

Yugi seemed to brighten up. "We?"

" Of course!" I smiled at him.

"Man this is taking forever!" I groaned.

"Were already more than half way done." Yugi pointed out.

I just sighed.

"Need help with that?" Yugi asked me.

"No I got it. I'll manage."

You would think a few boxes of cards wouldn't be very heavy but believe me it was very away. I began to sway. _Crap!_

I hit a large stack of boxes nearby, dropping the ones I held and watching as the stacked boxes came surging towards me. I closed my eyes and braced myself.

I felt someone grab my wrist just as the boxes would have hit me.

"Yami." I breathed. "thanks."

He smirked at me and I smiled back.

"What time is it?" I said turning to see the clock that hung on the wall."Shit! Its that late already!" We're going to be late!" I tried to run off but Yami was still holding onto my wrist. "You can let go now." I told him.

"Shouldn't you pick up the cards first?." he asked, letting go of my wrist and gesturing to the thousands of cards that lied on the floor.

"But Yugi and I will be late if we don't go now. We can pick them up when we get back." I stated. Although I knew he was right, they could easily get ruined if we left them.

He glared at me, expecting me to change my mind. And I did.

"Fine!" I moaned defeated. I began to pick them up carefully, trying not to bend or corners or anything.

I looked over surprised to see Yami helping me. "You don't have to help you know.?"

He just looked at me for a second and began to pick the cards up once more.

I shrugged. "Suit yourself."

After what seemed no time at all, the cards were all picked up. So once again I began rush out the door and Yugi followed behind, locking the door first.

About half way there we had slowed down and Yugi asked me how we had managed to get everything cleaned up and out the door. I smirked and replied ' time flys when your having fun I guess'.

**This was a really long chapter (for me anyway) and I was up a bit late doing this so there may be some errors also I thought I would let you know I have a deviantart account! Its brambleclaw23. And I promise im better at drawing than writing. Thanks for reading.**


	7. Digital Pets

**Darkness Within**

chapter 7: digital pets

I watched as drops of water slid down the window. For some reason we had had a lot of rain recently and today was no different.

"Now class please turn to page 131."

I did as the teacher asked but never leaving my thoughts. I suppose that I should have been paying attention and taking notes like I was suppose to be doing but with recent events I just didn't feel the need. I couldn't focus and I couldn't care less about school at this point.

Yugi has gotten worse and I don't really know what to do at this point. He seemed to have gotten a bit better Saturday. Still it seems that that was just an illusion, that he was trying to cover it up and apparently still is.

Yesterday he had jumped or didn't notice every time I even tried to talk to him. I looked down at the blue pyramid that lied above my chest, wishing it could give me the answers I seek. Yet nothing happened and after all the pyramid was a mystery all on its own. Like I said school is the last thing on my mind.

"Jonouchi!"

I jumped at a sound of a ruler hitting Jonouchi's desk. _What now?_ I looked over to see jonouchi quickly shove something in his desk.

"Pay attention!" The teacher yelled as she went to continue her lesson.

Once again I slid into thought.

What seemed like just a few minutes the bell rang. _Finally class is over._

"Idiot, why didn't you just turn it off?" Anzu asked.

"Cuz I want it to hurry and grow." jonouchi replied.

" It cant be helped, these things take time." Anzu held up her orange one.

"Ya im already devoting half my day to him."

_Seriously we're on this episode already? What about shadi and that prophet guy and... Oh just forget it everything's all messed up anyway. I shouldn't even be here..._

"Hey Amaya, I got this for you."

I looked over to see Yugi holding up a purple device.

"When did you get this?" I asked taking the the pet from him. He just shrugged and took his own pet out of his pocket.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

He just nodded and gave a small smile back.

I turned it on and found a little round thing, not many features. It was a girl, She had small feathery wings, and two big eyes.

"Cute." Anzu said peering over to see my pet, at the same time showing me hers. It was a little peach with a bow on its head. _Mines way better._

"What a waste of time! To waste-" Honda began.

"Ya ya I bet you just couldn't get one. Its sold out everywhere." Jonouchi stated.

Honda opened his mouth ready to retort but stopped as he saw Miho walk through the door with a pet of her own. She looked tired.

"Morning." She yawned.

So while Honda decided to take care of Mihos pet for her so she could win the Australia contest, I started taking care if my pet.

"Whats her name?" Jonouchi asked me.

"Uhm I don't know maybe... Kagome?"

"I like it."Yugi finally spoke. "My pets name is Yu-2."

"My Joe is going to win that contest." Jonouchi said smugly.

"No way! Mihos pet is going to win! I wont rest till I've created the ultimate pet!" Honda almost yelled at Jonouchi.

"Obsessed much?." I muttered rolling my eyes.

The next day Honda wasn't here.

"You guys want to try a data exchange? It should make them grow faster.?"

Yugi nodded. "Ya Yu-2 is kinda timid and even seems a bit depressed."

_He's not the only one..._"Sure, just as long kagome isn't effected too much. Your pets not very cute and looks like it has a bit of an attitude." _Not that I dont. I_ told him. Besides that, Joe looked like a strawberry, with droopy eyes and a question mark on its head.

"Alright then... link up!" jonouchi shouted, him and Yugi putting there digital pet devices together. I watched as Joe kicked Yu-2.

"Told ya." I muttered.

"Hey!"

"Its not my fault!" Jonouchi almost growled.

Next Yugi and I linked up. I watched with anticipation as kagome walked over to Yu-2. Yu-2 looked really happy and so did Kagome. A few seconds later I felt a pink blush come to my cheeks as I say Yu-2 had kissed Kagome.

"Awww how cute." Jonouchi teased us. Which made me blush even more and Yugi started to blush.

We un-linked our pets and I punched jonouchi's shoulder.

"Ow! What was that for?"

I just glared at him when I noticed out of the corner of my eye Anzu was glaring at me. Only for a second though, she had turned away as soon as she saw me.

"Well whatever Australia is mine!Joe's going to win!" jonouchi shouted.

"Alright then lets see him beat devilmaster!"

"Kujirada!"Yugi gasped.

_Man not this ugly bastard._

"Fine!"

"No Jonou-" I began but it was to late, the devices were linked and Joe was eaten.

"Who's next!?No one can beat Devilmaster! The championship is mine!" Kujirada yelled as he snatched Anzu's pet away. We all watched as the little peach disappeared.

"how cruel." Yugi whispered.

"My Sumomo..." Anzu said sadly just as I saw Kujirada try to take Yu-2.

"Oh hell no." I sneered stepping in front of Yugi. Not noticing that my necklace started to glow.

"So you want devilmaster to eat yours first? Fine with me!" Kujirada went to take mine away when Honda burst through the door!

"Stop right there! I have raised the ulitmate pet!

_Wait shouldn't this have taken like three days? And shouldn't we have ran into Kujirada at that shop, you know when hes throwing money around and going after that gold pet?Or was that after all of this? This is too confusing... just forget it._

I watched as Honda and Kujirada linked the devices together. Miho screamed and I just rolled my eyes. About a minute later Super Ichigo had beaten Devilmaster, he had swept him right off the screen.

"Yay!" Miho cheered.

"Super Ichigo does not allow trash to exist, when he finds trash he completely destroys it!" Exclaimed Honda. "He is truly the beautification member of the digital world!"

_Amazing how all of this happens and no one notices. Or do they and they just don't care? Guess we'll never know..._

"Dammit!" Kujirada was outraged and stormed off without another word.

"Ha that's what you get!" jonouchi mocked.

"That truly is just like Honda." Anzu remarked.

"Hey Haiyama?" Yugi asked." Whats wrong?"

I turned to see who Yugi was talking too. A kid with glasses, staring down at his desk. _Oh no._

"no...nothing." Replied Haiyama not looking away from the desk.

After school...

"Come on Yug." I began to run.

"where are we going?" he asked.

"I thought I saw Kujirada."

Yugi seemed to get it and ran after me.

At the warehouse...

"Yugi! Amaya! What are you guys doing here?!" Honda demanded.

"I was worried about Haiyama... we had followed kujirada here." He answered. "But this is how it is... haiyama this is wrong!"

I looked to see Miho hanging on the wall unconscious. Over in the corner Kujirada laying on the floor bloody cuts, bruises and scrapes covered his back.

Yugi was right. This was not only wrong but sick.

I ran over to see if I could get Miho down while Honda and Yugi took care of Haiyama or rather Yugi getting whipped in the face and Honda falling from exhaustion.

Unfortunately Miho was up way to high, and the bonds looked way too tight, guess I should have thought before I acted.

I ran back just in time to grab the whip, just as it was about to hit Honda again. "Stop." I demanded.

"Hmm maybe you could be my new pet? You can have anything you want." He asked me. He looked deranged.

I was still holding the whip but the sudden proposal (not that I was even thinking about it) caught me off guard and he pulled the whip out of my grasp. Before I could even react, the whip had wrapped itself around my ankle, my feet came out from under me and I fell, hitting my head against the concrete floor.

I tried to get up. Everything was blurry and I was so dizzy, I couldn't get to my feet. I heard laughter and someone yelling both echoing throughout the room.

I was ready to give up to the darkness that edged my vision when someone grabbed my hand and held me close.

A minute or two later I could make out two giant monsters battling (one being Yu-2), and crimson eyes staring at me with worry. I blushed as I realized his arm was wrapped around me, again his face only inches from mine.

"I'm okay." I stammered and I pulled away but as soon as I did I became dizzy again and almost fell. Yami caught me and held me close once more.

Haiyama's monster had fallen a moment later. He kept whipping it, telling it to get up.

"Haiyama, the match is over."

"Not yet!" Haiyama whipped the monster again only to have the monster turn on him.

"Pets are free to choose who they point their fangs at. You forgot that, so you lose." Yami turned to me. "Can you walk?"

"Ya." I managed to stand without help. _Good thing too, there is no way I was going to let him carry me or something. _"what are we going to do about those two though?" I asked, pointing to Miho and Honda.

We walked up to Miho and got her down and placed her by Honda.

"They'll be fine."

"But we cant just leave them?! And what about Kujirada, he needs medical help. Not to mention Haiyama..."

"Fine." He sighed. "Maybe I should just of let you black out..." he muttered under his breath but I heard every word.

I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. I mean what if he changed his mind? No, I wasn't going to say anything this time. Instead I merely narrowed my eyes at him, he shrugged.

So about an hour later we had gotten Honda up at least and he brought Miho home. As for Kujirada, we called an ambulance, we would definitely be gone before they got here. And Haiyama...

we began to walk home. By now it was dark, the breeze chilled me to the bone and I shook. The nights seemed to be getting colder and all I had was a measly sweatshirt. Yami seemed to notice and without saying a word, put his jacket around me shoulders.

I blushed, hoping he couldn't see. It may have been dark out but the streetlights were still there to provide enough light.

"Thanks." I told him._ Thats getting old... should I say something else? What the heck. _"The stars are pretty."

For a while he didn't say anything. I'm_ such an idiot. Why do I bother?. _"The moon's nice too."

I looked to where he was pointing. At first I expected to see a plain ol' moon but what I saw was a Big orange moon. It shined so brightly, I cant believe I didn't notice it!

"Must be the Harvest moon... wait is it September already?! I asked. He shrugged. "Guess you wouldn't know..."

"We're here." He stated.

I looked up to see the big 'game shop' letters. "oh right."_ Hey maybe I should ask about Yugi before..._

Too late. Before I could say anything I found confused amethyst eyes staring at me. "How the heck did we get back home?" _Great how was I going to explain this one?_

"uuuhh long story, lets go inside."

_I hate to lie to him but there is nothing I can do. _So instead I told him that when he had been hit and was sent flying into those blocks Honda and I took care of it. Everyone's safe.

"oh ok." He had replied but I could tell he was doubtful. There was nothing more I could say so I managed a good night and went to bed. _What a long freakin couple days.._were my last thoughts before drifting off into sleep.

**Wow such a long chapter even though I cut it short and part of the reason I did was because I didn't want it to be almost exactly the same. Anyway thanks for reading.**


	8. Breaking point

**Darkness Within**

chapter 8: Breaking point

Sunlight washed through the window, telling me it was time to get up. Or was it? I sat up blinking my eyes for the blurriness to pass.

I got up and looked out the window. The sun was almost half way through the sky! Meaning I way over slept! Sure I hated school but to sleep was no reason to skip it or be really late!

I fixed my hair a bit and ran down the stairs to find Yugi doing the dishes.

"How come you didn't wake me up!?" I yelled at him.

He turned to me startled, much so, he dropped the plate he was holding. "Sorry but there was call from the airport, gramps will be home later so I wanted to straighten up the place up."

I walked over to the broom and started sweeping the glass. "Oh. Well we better hurry. " I smiled trying to hide my panic. "Just finish the dishes." _I really wish I had just stayed in bed..._

"You!" He snapped

My eyes widened with shock, he had never snapped at me before nor anyone else for that matter.

"Sorry." He shook his head, avoiding my gaze. " I'm just going to go clean up the shop." He walked out.

I hadn't moved from where I stood. Sure I had yelled at him, when I had first come down but we had passed that... there was no reason to get mad now... recovering from my shock, I sighed. This was going to a long day.

After I had finished picking up the glass and cleaning the dishes, I went into the living room to clean what little there was. But I just sat there on the couch, at my wits end. What was I suppose to do? I could talk to Yugis friends but that could easily make the situation worse, for everyone.

I held the pyramid of light in my hands, willing it to give me answers. Nothing. I sighed, got up and cleaned. While I was I picked up the movies we had watched a few nights ago, two of which we hadn't watched. I could renew them but there was no point, I would return them.

I got my sweatshirt and rugged old sneakers. _I'm gonna need a new pair of sneakers soon... With what money? _I walked into the shop. Yugi was placing cards on shelves, lost in thought.

"Hey Yug, I'm going to return these movies. I'll be back soon." And with that I walked out, not waiting for a reply because I knew one wouldn't be given.

It had gotten much colder outside, winter would be here soon. The wind sent chills down my spine as I walked down the nearly empty streets.

"Hey Amaya!"

I heard someone call my name, and I turned to see Jonouchi running towards me.

I smiled, glad to see a happy face. "Hey Jonouchi! Whats up?"

"Why weren't you at school today?" He asked. "We were worried."

"Well Yugis grandpa is going to be back later today so he decided to stay and get everything ready. I may have gone to school but I wasn't woken up...not that I like school." The smile left my face. "Why aren't you in school?"

He looked confused. "School ended about and hour ago."

_Seriously?! How late did I sleep?! _"Oh well I need to return these movies. It was nice seeing ya." I told him as I began walking away.

"I'll come with ya! I don't got anything better to do!"

I shrugged. "Alright."

For a while neither of us talked. It was kind of an awkward silence. And then it broke.

"Hey I haven't known you or even Yugi for very long but is something up with him?" Jonouchi looked at me with a bit of worry in his eyes. He saw my surprise at the question. "You know what never mind...I'm sure its nothing..."

I sighed. _Should I tell him or should I wait a bit longer before I get everyone involved? _"No...nothing... but if there is then im sure he'll tell us." I gave him a reassuring smile and he smiled a bit back.

Finally we had made it to the movie store. Jonouchi said his good byes, planning to stay and look around the store for... well he wouldn't tell me but I had a guess. I rolled my eyes, said good bye, and headed home.

_So Jonouchi has noticed..._

"Yugi, im back!"

"Huh? Where did you go?" He asked, sitting at the cash register.

I had gotten used to this but this time it was a bit... depressing? I gave a light smile. "Uh no where important."

I went to my room and fell onto my bed. This was getting ridiculous, I was about ready to smack the kid! Sure I was worried but seriously?! I sighed. I seemed to be doing that a lot these days.

After several minutes I decided to do something I haven't done in a while. Draw. I was pretty good at it and with all the excitement I haven't been able too.

I got some paper and a pencil and began drawing sonic. Sonic was one of my favorite games growing up and was actually quite fun to draw. Even though im not very good at it, but I was all too happy to try and improve, which I've slowly been doing. Besides drawing let me have my space and forget all about well everything else.

After about an hour I finished. Sonic was doing his signature thumbs up. I smiled. The drawing had actually turned out pretty good.

I decided to draw something else now, but what? A minute later I had the perfect idea. I would draw that blue eyes shining dragon card I had gotten from... well I don't know, some stranger just left it. The card was a mystery but would be so cool to draw. So I did just that.

"Well its not my best but its done." I held up the complete drawing. There were eraser marks and the head looked like crap.

"Impressive."

Startled I turned around to see Yami. I quickly hid the blue eyes card in my pocket, I didn't want him asking questions. "Don't sneak up on me like that!" I yelled at him. I sighed. What do you want?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, nothing." He came and sat down next to me, looking at the drawing in my hands.

"Its not very good. " I showed him the one I did of sonic. "You probably don't know this character but I like this one better. He didn't say anything and I was starting to get a bit nervous.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

I guess I hadn't noticed the sad expression on my face. I quickly tried to hide it but to no avail. "No everything has just been a crazy the last few days and well Yugis grandpa is coming home so today is no different..."I decided now wasn't the best time to ask about Yugi...

His expression became cold. "Do not tell him about me!"

I nodded. "Never planned on it."

He got up and left without another word.

_Day just keeps getting better and better doesn't it?_

I walked downstairs a while later to find Yugi sleeping. It was starting to get dark so I turned on the lights and not a moment later Yugi was awake, rubbing his eyes.

"Hi Amaya."

I nodded. We sat there, neither of us saying a word. I looked around the shop, everything was where it should be, the cards were on the shelves and the boxes were gone.

I watched the clock as an hour went by when we finally heard the shop door open. A short man with spiky gray hair and overalls walked in.

"Yugi!" he called.

Yugi smiled. "Hey grandpa!" But he didn't get up, not for a hug or anything. He just continued with a dull stare. And before his grandpa could say anything his gaze turned to me.

"Who's this?"

I was almost hoping he wouldn't notice me. "Hi, I'm Amaya. I greeted him.

"So you have a friend now Yugi?. Shes quite pretty." He winked at me. "although her chest isn't quite as big as Anzu's.." He whispered under his breath obviously thinking I couldn't here him.

I looked over at Yugi who was blushing now but still had that dull look. I gave a nervous smile and turned back to Yugis grandpa. "Actually its 'friends' and im nothing special." I mentally sighed, saddened by my own comment. I was indeed nothing special nor was I pretty.

"Well that's great! But shouldn't you be getting home Amaya?" He asked me.

I shook my head sadly. "Well ya see-" I paused, hoping Yugi would say something. He didn't. "I'm sort of homeless so Yugi let me stay here but if that's a problem I can leave now.

"Hmm."

I turned to go get what little things I had.

"You can stay here, it would great to have some help around the shop after all!" He told me cheerfully.

Relief washed over me. "Thanks."

"We can go shopping tomorrow." He told me, a smile on his face.

I frowned. "I cant let you do tha-" I began but he stopped me.

"You can work it off. Besides you cant just wear the same clothes and what about school supplies? We'll go tomorrow."

I couldn't even express how grateful I was. "Thanks so much!"

He nodded turned his attention back to Yugi."You haven't talked much Yugi, something wrong?"

He looked at us, seeming unaware of what just happened so I quickly cut in. "Nah he's just tired." I walked over to Yugi and pulled him up the stairs, leaving Yugis grandpa confused.

"Ok that's it." I yelled as I soon as I had shut the door of his room. "Your grandfather comes home finally and all you have to say is hi!? And earlier when I left, you hadn't even noticed! This has gone on for days now and needs to stop! So what the hell is wrong!

Yugi looked surprised at first but then his expression turned to anger and hatred. "I don't need to explain myself to you or anyone else! So piss off!

I couldn't believe it. Maybe I had come on a bit strong but he has never ever said anything like 'piss' nor gotten this mad and the hate in his eyes... My anger started to subside but I kept at it. "Fine! I'll leave!And you know what? I hope everyone else does too! You want to be alone? Have it your way! I left. Slamming the door behind me.

I ran downstairs ignoring grandpa. I opened up the door to the outside world. Where would I go? It didn't matter. My eyes began to blur but I wiped it away. Maybe I was just blowing this out of proportion and maybe I wasn't but either way I couldn't go. I shut the door and turned to Yugis grandpa, who looked at me with worry.

"Sorry, Im fine." I told him.

"Well if you want to talk let me know. And dinner is ready."

I nodded and we walked into the kitchen.

We sat silently. Yugi didn't join us. I guess I should have been happy about that, I couldn't take anymore drama but I wasn't. And anyway tension was high enough without him here.

I ate very little but after I had, I got up, emptied my plate and placed it by the sink. "I'm going to bed, night. Thanks again."

He nodded. "Welcome. Good night."

_There's nothing good about it. _I thought miserably as I walked up the stairs and opened my door. Light from the hallway flooded into the dark room. I saw a dark figure standing just a few feet away.

"Yami..."

He walked up to me.

"What are y-"

His arms wrapped around me, holding me tight. "I'm so sorry."

Suddenly all the stress, worry and sadness I had been harboring the past week or so came flooding out. I broke. I lightly hugged him back and warm tears began to flow. I would hate myself later for showing such weakness but at this moment it didn't matter, nothing did.


	9. The false prophet

**Darkness Within**

Chapter 9: The false prophet

The next few days I avoided Yugi. Of course he had tried to apologize many times but I wasn't going to listen. Not yet. You see im very stubborn and and actually ive secretly accepted his apology and yes, I know it was partly my fault. But hey, this will effectively prove my point. Awful aren't I?

So while ive been avoiding Yugi, Anzu and the others have been avoiding me, giving me glares acting like its all my fault. Well everyone except for Jonouchi. Jonouchi still hangs out with me and Honda would too but he likes to stick with Miho and since shes against me, so is he. Though I don't give a crap, im used to being the one left out, only sticking with one maybe two friends. That's how I like it.

"Hey Amaya?" Jonouchi whispered and gave me a note. He couldn't talk to me so well considering it was the middle of class.

I took the note. _When are you going to forgive him? _Yes, I had told him the whole thing well accept for a few major details that weren't- he didn't need to know. I had told the others too, but they blamed me, with some coaxing from Anzu. I wrote back. _Later today. Probably. _Of course I would apologize too. I gave it back to him and he nodded.

"You here about that physic guy in class A?" Jonouchi asked me after class.

"Ya. And let me guess you want to get your fortune told." I told him sounding bored. I know the guy's a fake but might as well let the story go on.

"Alright! I'm gotta to get my fortune told! Come on Amaya!" He grabbed my arm and went running out the door.

Taking one last look back at the class room, I saw Anzu and the others glaring at me, with just hate. I rolled my eyes at them. But also taking notice that Yugi was looking more depressed than ever. It wasn't just a dull, zoned – out look, it was just pure sadness. We would definitely talk later, but for now I had to deal with that creeper.

"Look at all the people..." I sighed, I really don't like people. Specially when they are total freaks! But whatever.

"Geez! I cant believe -" Jonouchi began but I smacked his arm. "Ow! Whaddya do that for?"

"I know what you were going to say. No I didn't. He looked at me confused but shrugged it off and went to get his fortune told.

"Quiet over there!" one of those maniacs spat.

I glared at her till I heard that so called prophet. "Next in line." The ground began to shake. It was a so called earthquake, it only lasted for a second.

"Huh? An earthquake? Jonouchi wondered.

I just rolled my eyes. "Lets get this over with."

Jonouchi and I walked up to the false prophet.

"You must be Amaya." He turned to me, paying no attention to Jonouchi. "Do you need a demonstration of my power?" I shook my head but he continued anyway. "This was a vision I had this morning." He handed me a piece of paper. _Earthquake._

I crumpled up the paper and threw it away. "Your full of crap." I heard cries of protest from Kokuranos minions. "Come on Jonouchi, we're leaving." I turned to walk away but the creep grabbed my hand.

"I see a wonderful man appear before your eyes! He's someone close to you already! You will fall so deeply in love that you will swoon before him.

"Ya right..." A knew voice entered the picture.

"Yugi? What are you doing here?" I asked, pulling my hand away from that creep.

"Your probably just hiding a bunch of predictions in your clothes so it would look like your telling the future..." He continued, ignoring me. Not that I really blamed him.

I watched as that creep got so mad. "I can see you future! Countless letters will fall from the heavens and bring disaster upon you!"

"Ya ok." I cut in. "Lets go guys."

For a while none of us talked. "Hey Amaya... You don't actually believe kokurano, do you?" Yugi asked. Not looking at me.

"Of course not! Did I give you any reason to think so?" He shook his head. "Didn't think so. Oh wait!" Everyone stopped. "I forgot my history book back in the class room. Don wait up!" I called already running.

"This isn't just some excuse, is it?!" Jonouchi called after me.

"Nope! I seriously forgot it!" I hadn't lied. I really had forgotten it. Ya that creep would be waiting there for me, I wasn't stupid but I need that book! I would just have to hold my breathe and oh I don't know. Fight back? I mean seriously in the show Anzu gets knocked out so easily, not even a fight! Speaking of which, maybe I should have told Yugi about the book cases... oh well he'll be fine.

Almost as soon as I had stepped into the room, I felt a wet rag against my face. I held my breathe and started to punch and kick Kokurano. I was successful. I elbowed him right smack in the face and he let me go.

"Why you little! He shrieked and charged at me.

I moved out of the way just in time but I started to feel light headed. _Shit! I forgot to wipe the chloroform off my face. _I wiped it off as much as I could before kokurano took another swing at me and this time I was hit. He had hit my stomach and man did it hurt! I fell to the ground starting to black out but not before seeing Yami appear in the doorway.

"Lets play a game." I heard. Then nothing.

I awoke to find Kokurano taking a nap, false predictions flying everywhere. _I cant believe I missed it!_ I started to fade back into sleep but I felt a jab in my ribs. I groaned.

"I know your awake. Get up."

I slowly got up. "Seriously?! You had to kick me!? Couldn't just- you know what never mind. I'm too tired for this crap." It wasn't just the Chloroform that had made me tired. It had been a long day. Thank God it was Friday. _I'll get to_ _sleep in. _ I thought happily.

I walked out. Walking through the dark hallway, Yami followed close behind. It was dreadfully quite.

The walk home was no different. The silence was eery but I made no attempt to start a conversation like last time, I was still embarrassed from our last encounter. I knew I would be, I knew I would regret it. Whatever though right? What happened, happened. There was no way to change it.

We arrived when I remembered I still had to apologize to Yugi.

We walked inside the Game Shop to find Yugis grandpa waiting for us, wondering why we were so late. Yami looked startled for a second before letting a confused Yugi take his place. Great, once again I would have to explain to Yugi what didn't happen and this time I would have to explain to Grandpa too. I sighed, explaining why we were late. After we sat and had supper. I would have to wait to apologize.

Yugi and I walked upstairs and I invited him into my room. I walked to my bed and sat down, gesturing him to do the same.

I wasn't good at apologizing. For anything. Course I didn't often have too, a lot of the time I was right and they were wrong but I this case well I needed too.

"Look Yug, I accept your apology and well I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled, I should have just waited for you to tell me what was wrong." Ya although I meant it, this was way out of my comfort zone. Like I said, im not one to apologize.

He didn't say anything for a while. "Good talk." I told him getting starting to get up.

He grabbed my wrist. "No I should be the only one sorry. It was my fault. I should have just... told you or at least... point is I couldn't see... I'm just so sorry." He looked up at me sadly, tears starting to come to his eyes.

"Look." I said sternly but gently. "We were both to blame. We both apologized. Now lets move on." I smiled at him. He smiled back, wiping away the tears. "Now how about we go watch a movie?" He nodded. "k. I'm going to change into my PJs. I'll meet you down stairs."

I watched him run out of my room, a big smile on his face. I was smiling too but it soon went away. I sighed. I knew it was just a matter of time before whatever was bothering him came back. but for now I could relax. I guess.

I got out my purple tank top and black shorts. These were my Pajamas and I liked them. When I had gone shopping I had gotten a bunch of new clothes, jeans, t-shirts, etc. It was nice to finally not be wearing the same outfit everyday and having to do the laundry so often.

I ran downstairs and into the living room where Yugi was picking out a movie. He blushed when he saw me and I rolled my eyes. Maybe the shorts were a bit short but no shorter than the skirts at school. I sat down in the chair and soon after we had found a movie. 'Miyazakis Spirited away' one of my favorite movies of all time! The movie was so long but I enjoyed every minute, at least till my eyelids became heavy and I drifted into sleep.

**I know, could have been longer. You guys have any suggestions for the next chapter? Let me know.**


	10. Through thick and thin

**Darkness Within**

chapter 10: Through thick and thin

A few weeks passed. It had gotten much colder, lakes had frozen and snow covered the ground.

I watched as snow began to fall. _Just what we need, more snow. _I hated winter, snow and above all else the cold. Good thing I don't like to go outside.

It was early in the morning. I don't know why I didn't sleep in, it was Sunday. Although I would have plenty of time to sleep in considering there is only a day or two left of school before vacation.

I sighed, I was bored out of my freakin mind! There was nothing to do, I could draw but I really wasn't in the mood. I sat in the kitchen as the hours passed by, complete silence.

Then I heard footsteps behind me, startled I swung around to see Yugi rubbing his eyes. "Morning." I told him. Happy to have some company.

"Morning, Amaya." He sat down across from me.

"Want some breakfast?" I offered.

"No thanks."

"Alright." I sighed. He had returned to his gloomy self but had been making an effort to try and change that or at least cover it up. And I was glad.

We sat there for a while, neither of us talking. When the phone rang. I got up and answered it.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Jonouchi. Amaya?" the voice replied.

"Hey! Whats up?"

"Anzu wants to know if you guys wanted to go ice skating." Jonouchi said.

I looked over at Yugi for a second, noticing he was looking at me questioningly."Oh sure, but I don't have ice skates and I'm pretty sure Yug doesn't either."

"No prob. Anzu says her and Miho have extra and if that doesn't work out we could just rent a pair or two."

"Ok. Great! When and where?" I asked him, getting excited. I had never been ice skating but have always wanted to try it. Now was my chance.

"There's a pond over at Anzu s and about an hour."

"See ya later." I replied and hung up.

Unable to hold my excitement. "Yes! We're going ice skating! Come on, Yug! We gotta get ready!" He just sat there, looking confused. "Oh right." realizing he had no idea what the hell was going on. "Anzu invited everyone to go ice skating in about an hour."

Yugi smiled, got up and ran to his room. It had been awhile since I had seen him that happy so I gave an even bigger smile. If that was even possible.

An hour later I heard someone knocking on the door. _Must be them. _I wrapped my purple scarf around my neck and put on my matching hat. I ran out of my room, grabbing my necklace as I did. "Come on Yug! Everyone's here!" I called, just before opening the door.

It was freezing outside. As soon as I had opened the door a gust a cold air blew into my face, making me shiver. "Hey guys!" I smiled, trying to ignore the cold and the glare Anzu gave me.

They said 'hi' back and I went to call for Yugi again but he was already running up to us. "Ready?" He smiled and nodded. We were off.

The entire time we walked, everyone was chatting. Except for Anzu and I. She had kept glaring at me and I kept glaring back as if to say 'what the hell do you want?!'

"Whats everyone doing for Christmas?" I finally spoke, trying to distract Anzu, she was really starting to annoy me.

"I don't know. Probably nothing." Jonouchi shrugged. I didn't really expect anything from him, I mean his dad was well... and his mother? I don't know and I wasn't going to ask.

"Miho is hopefully going to sit by the fire and drink hot chocolate and..." It was a very long list and I kinda just zoned out about half way through.

Honda shrugged and Anzu just didn't reply. Although she finally stopped glaring at me. For a second anyway. As soon as everyone had said what they were doing she went back to glaring. Thank God we had finally made it to the lake.

"Ice skates?" I asked.

Anzu held out a pair of ice skates and I went to grab them but she pulled them away.

"What the hell?!" I yelled, finally having enough of her crap.

"We need to talk." She told me. She began to walk over to the other side of the pond. I'm guessing so no one could hear. I walked after her. Looking back I saw everyone confused and a bit concerned but I gave a reassuring smile.

"What do you want?." I asked, clearly annoyed.

"Ever since you got here, you've been nothing but trouble. Yugi has been acting different and I want to know whats up." She asked me, coldly, not with an ounce a worry.

"How should I know!? And trouble?! What have I ever done to cause anyone problems?! I shouted at her. She said nothing. "Oh... I get it. Your just jealous that he spends more time with me than you. I sneered. Her cold eyes turned to that of surprise then hatred."Well you know what? That's too bad. Get over it."

She looked at me with hatred and rage and before I could even react she shoved me onto the ice. She smirked. I started to get up, ready to beat the crap out of her, when I heard a loud crack. I looked down and saw the ice beginning to crumble around me.

I began to panic. I looked to Yugi and the others as they ran towards me, (not on the ice) shocked and scared. I heard another crack and I fell into the dark waters.

I thought I was prepared for it but I soon as I had hit the water, my breathe left me and I froze. Not literally, though it felt like it. My body was stiff, freezing, I couldn't even gasp for air not that it mattered because I was slowly sinking deeper and deeper into the murky depths.

I heard voices shouting above me. _This is it. This is the end. _Were my last thoughts before there was nothing.

I awoke to find crimson eyes staring down at me with worry. "What? Where am I?" I managed, shaking. I was so freaking cold!

"You almost died!" Miho blurted. "Miho was so worried!"

I turned to see my 'friends'. Jonouchi, Miho, and Honda looked at me completely worried and concerned. Anzu on the other hand didn't look at me, she just stared ahead with a blank expression as everyone walked. Except me. It took me a while to notice but Yami was carrying me! Bridal style. I blushed trying to push away but he just held on to me tighter. I gave up and relaxed a bit although I was completely embarrassed. All this time he had never taken his eyes off of me.

"We are taking you to the hospital." Jonouchi told me.

"Wait! What! NO freakin way!" I stuttered, still shaking. "I'm not going to a freakin hospital and that's final!"

"But-" Jonouchi was about to protest.

"I'll take her home." Yami cut in. "You can all go."

Jonouchi and the other looked like they wanted to say something but didn't. I don't really know why. One by one they began to walk back home, telling us to call them once we got back. I nodded and said good bye.

We or rather he walked in silence for a long time. It had become windy and the snow that lightly fell earlier was snow coming down fast, whipping my face and making me even colder. Still shivering from the cold I huddled closer to Yami. I was just to cold and miserable to care about my embarrassment any longer.

We finally arrived at the Game shop and gramps was waiting for us. "What happened?!" He asked running over to us. I looked at him and then at Yami, expecting him to leave like last time. But he didn't. He stayed and explained the whole thing, except... Curiosity began clawing at me. Not really about why he hadn't mentioned Anzu but why he didn't mention who saved me...

"Should I take her to the hospital?" Gramps asked as if I wasn't even there. Which annoyed me but I kept silent.

Yami shook his head. "No, I'll take her to her room."

"Alright." Gramps replied, uncertain.

We went up into my room and Yami lied me down on my bed.

You would think that I would have crawled under my blankets and fallen asleep, but I didn't. Instead I sat straight up on the edge of my bed and narrowed my eyes at Yami, who just stared at me. "Who saved me.?" I demanded.

"It goes without saying. Doesn't it.?"

I looked at him realizing that, like me, he was soaked and pale. I even thought, for a second I saw him shiver.

I sighed. "Ya I guess it does but what doesn't, is why you didn't mention Anzu."

" I didn't think It was important."

"Not important! That bitc- you know what forget it."

He sat down next to me. " I just figured it would cause more problems for everyone, especially you. So you want to tell me why she pushed you in the first place?"

I shook my head. "No... it was stupid. Just forget it." I gave a weary smile and turned from his gaze.

He gave a small smile back but it quickly faded. He grabbed my wrist, making me turn back to him. Our faces were only about an inch apart. He leaned in closer, our lips almost touching but he quickly pulled away, seeming embarrassed.

Despite how cold I was, I felt my cheeks warm. I felt nervous, embarrassed and oddly disappointed.

"I better go." Yami told me. He got up and started to leave.

"I-" I didn't know what to say.

He looked back at me and smirked before leaving.

I sighed realizing I was still soaking wet. I got up, locked the door and changed into a tank top and shorts. I climbed into the partly wet bed, glad to be finally getting some rest.

I wondered what time it was. Looking outside I would say that it was around nine maybe ten. Normally I don't go to bed this early but I guess I could make an exception, just tonight.

Tomorrow... I swear, im going to give that bitch, Anzu, a piece of my mind. Now that I thought of it, I might not be able to do anything tomorrow because I'll be sick... shit! That was the last thing I wanted this vacation but I guess there's no way around it now. Maybe... I held onto my pyramid of light and silently made a wish. For myself and Yami.

**Truth is, I could not come up with anything for several days. So im sorry if this chapter was well... bad. I may edit or delete this chapter later. Anyway the next one will hopefully be a lot better.**


	11. Christmas

**Darkness Within**

_chapter 11: Christmas _

"A party huh? I don't know Jonouchi..." I sniffed. "Yug and I are just getting over our colds."

Yugi and I had been sick for several days. We even missed the last days of school which I was happy about but apparently while we were out everyone had been invited to some huge Christmas party.

So now Jonouchi is asking us if we want to go and im not sure if that's such I good idea. I've never really liked partys, I just wasn't a very social person. And knowing our school its probably one of those partys where everyone goes wild and well you know.

"Oh come on Amaya! You guys haven't left the house in days!" Jonouchi whined.

I groaned. "Fine. I"ll ask Yug if he wants to go. Hang on." I put the phone down and walked into the living room where Yugi was watching TV. "Hey Yug, Jonouchi invited us to this party. Do you want to go?"

I silently pleaded for him to say no. "Ya sure." Damn.

I walked back to the kitchen, picked up the phone. "You still there? Guess we're going..."

"Awesome! Its tomorrow at six. See ya there." Jonouchi cheered as if he had won something.

"See ya." I hung up the phone. _This is a bad idea._

I looked at myself in the mirror. "Guess im as ready as I'll ever be."

I wore a long purple dress that sparkle a bit in the light. The dress, on the side, cut up to my thigh, it had no sleeves/straps and was a little tight. I had light blue heart shaped earrings and I would have had a matching necklace but instead I wore my pyramid.

I sighed and walked downstairs, stumbling a few times on my heels.

"Yug, you ready?" I called.

A few seconds later Yugi came running down the stairs. "Yup." He was wearing jeans, a black shirt, a blue jacket, and of course the millennium puzzle. He blushed when he saw me.

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, we're going to be late." I grabbed my jacket and we walked into the cold night.

When we arrived there was a bunch of people, loud music, and it smelled of alcohol, giving me a headache.

It was exactly what I thought it was going to be. Drinking, loud music, so many people you could barely move, and oh ya cant forget the slutty girls.

Yugi and I sat down at a table. This wasn't really our seen. No, our friends asked us to come so I looked around for them, not leaving the table.

I spotted Miho and Honda they were over on the dance floor but they weren't dancing. Apparently Miho was getting checked out though I don't know why. Her dress was ugly, it was long, puffy, yellow and had green ribbons. But Honda seeing this, was yelling at the guys to back off, causing a scene.

Next I spotted Anzu being the slut she is. She wore a super short red dress that just showed her off. She was obviously drunk, hanging around and flirting with a bunch of guys. I really wish I had a phone. This would definitely pay her back for the other day.

Then lastly, Jonouchi. He was watching a bunch of half wait scratch the half, almost completely naked girls.

Really the whole seen just kind of reminded me of a strip club. Although I've obviously never been in one, this is definitely how I would picture it.

"I knew this was a bad idea." I groaned. "Why did you even want to come, Yug?"

"I don't know... I mean I've never been invited to anything so I didn't think it would be like this..." He said, turning from me.

I sighed. "Whatever. You want something to drink?" No answer. "Yug? Hello?"

I noticed he was just staring at something so I turned to see what it was. A bunch of whores. "Dude! What the hell!"

This got his attention and he turned back to me, his face red with embarrassment. "S-s- sorry!" he stammered.

"Well you should be!" I snapped but didn't raise my voice. "I'm going to get some air." I got up.

"I said I was sorry..."

I gave him a reassuring smile. " Its not you, Yug. The noise and smell is giving me a headache.

I made my way through the crowd of people. Some of the guys saw me and whistle, some looking at me like... Lets not get into that. One time someone slapped my butt and I went to turn and punch them but I couldn't tell who had done it so I let it go. For now. If they tried it again, if anyone did, I would kick there ass.

After what seemed a life time, I made it out to the backyard. There was very few people, most were going back inside, I would have the place to myself. Sure it was cold, covered in snow, but it was a whole lot better then being in there.

I breathed in the cool night air, and looked up at the starry sky. It was Christmas eve which meant tomorrow would be my first Christmas here. Was I excited? You bet. I was just kinda sad I wouldn't be able to get Yug, Gramps, or anyone anything... not even Yami who I owed more than anyone for saving me so many times. Oh well I guess.

I had wiped snow off one of the seats and was just laying there, my eyes closed and enjoying the quite until... "You there!" I opened my eyes to see a couple of guys hovering over me.

"What do you want?." I asked them, getting up. I was afraid of the answer I was going to get.

They just laughed.

I started to back off, to run inside but one of them caught a hold of my wrists. "Let me go!" I started to scream but the other guy put his hand over my mouth. Both of the guys smelled of alcohol and smoke making me want to gag.

I tried my best to get away but these guys were big, much stronger than I was. I couldn't scream, hit them, the dress prevented me from kicking them though it wouldn't have done any good.

"Let go of her you bastards!"

The guys let go of me and backed away a little. I ran over to Yami who looked so pissed off. In fact more so than I had ever seen him. I shook. And not from the cold.

"Relax dude." One of the guys had recovered. "We were just ah playing, joking, that's it! Just having some fun!"

"_Fun?_" Yami repeated, sending a chill down my spine.

I watched as the eye of Horus appeared on his head. Shadows sprang from the earth, almost like a mist. The two guys watched confused at first then shrieked as the shadows engulfed them. A few seconds later the shadows departed, sinking back into the earth, leaving the guys on the ground, petrified with looks of horror. I had seen terrible things before but this... this was as bad as what Bakura did and in a way maybe worse.

Yami smirked and the eye of Horus disappeared. He grabbed a hold of my hand and led me inside. Again some of the guys whistled at me, checked me out but one look from Yami and they backed off.

We left the party.

"You okay?" Yami stopped walking.

"Oh ya I'm fine! I smiled. "But this happens way to often...Why? I'm nothing..." I whispered the last part.

He narrowed his eyes. Had he heard what I said?

"What, I said I was fine?!" I snapped.

He shrugged and we continued walking.

We were finally home. It had begun snowing about half way home despite that it had been clear a short time ago. The shop was dark accept for the faint light of the Christmas tree. So I made my way to try and find the light switch and in doing to tripped over something.

I shut my eyes even though it was pointless. I waited to hit my head or something but nothing happened. I found myself in Yamis arms.

I felt my cheeks warm. "Uh can you put me down?" I stammered. He did as I asked.

I brushed my hair behind my ear, not really knowing what else to say. It was just him and I, in the dark, alone.

His crimson eyes shown in the dark. He leaned in closer to me. I could feel is breathe against my face. I leaned closer too. A second later our lips touched. Nothing would or could ruin this moment. And I was glad. And maybe I should have been freaking out. I mean here I was kissing Yami! The fan girls dream!

We deepened the kiss but it didn't last long. "Hey guys! You in there!" I heard knocking on the door.

I panicked and I shoved Yami away. As much as I didn't want too... I went over and found the light. They lights flickered on and I noticed purple eyes had replaced crimson. I sighed.

I opened the door and gestured for him to come inside. "Hey Jonouchi." Disappointment edged my voice.

"Why did you guys leave?"

I sighed. "Wasn't really our seen." I looked over to Yugi who was looking around confused. What a surprise.

"Something wrong?" Jonouchi asked.

I hadn't notice the frown across my face. I quickly got rid of it and gave a fake smile. "Everything fine! Shouldn't you be heading home?"

"Nah probably not a good idea."

"Well I guess you could stay here. I'm sure gramps wouldn't mind." I didn't ask questions since I already knew why.I turned to Yugi who nodded even though confused.

Jonouchi seemed to think it over awhile. "Sure! Thanks Amaya!"

"Okay now that that's settled... What time is it?" I looked over at the clock that hung in the game shop. 12:15.

"Merry Christmas guys." I smiled, a real one. Here I was, with my two best friends on Christmas day.

We walked in to the kitchen. "Bed time guys. Jonouchi, you take the couch."

"Alright."

I ran up the stairs and through down a few blankets and pillows for Jonouchi. "Yug come one!" I called . I had some explaining to do. Again.

Yugi ran upstairs and we went into my room. I told him more lies. Good thing I was good at that. And after we both went to bed.

I lied there. Just staring up at the ceiling thinking all about yesterdays and todays events. The party, those guys, Yami saving me and then today. Yami and I... I blushed and smiled so wide. But the smile faded... I had pushed him away... I sighed. And soon fell asleep.

**Any requests for a particular episode ? Questions or suggestions? Let me know.**


	12. The wild gang

**Darkness within **

chapter 12: The wild gang

Spring came and it was finally starting to warm up. Today the suns not shining. Its cloudy, gloomy and dark. Matching my mood perfectly.

Over the last few days I've been trying to decide whether I should get into a relationship. I like Yami but there are a few problems. First I know his past, present, and future because I'm from a different world. I think the problem there is pretty self explanatory. Everything seems to be changing but that doesn't mean certain things will change... like him leaving...

Besides I promised myself I would never become one of those love sick fools, who get into a relationship only for it to end. Yet maybe things would be different? Or maybe I was just over thinking this?...

I was so entangled in my thoughts I didn't notice someone calling my name. "Huh?"

"Amaya? You there?"

Now aware of my surroundings I found to my dismay, I was still at school. Yugi was trying to get my attention and was now poking my shoulder. "You okay?"

" I'm fine, Yug." Though I really wasn't. It could wait till later though. I guess it was my turn to hide my problems. Yugi had been doing so for weeks now and was pretty good at it. Whatever it is, is still bugging him and unlike his friends I can tell. Well I think Jonouchi can see it but the other three, completely oblivious.

I smiled to reassure him. He didn't seem totally convinced but left the subject. "Jonouchi's not here today so everyone decided to check his place after school."

My smile faded. 

"This is his apartment building. I've only been here once but if I remember correctly its the third floor on the end."

We made our way inside and sure enough there was a sign that read 'Jonouchi.'

"Here it is. Honda turned the door knob and found it was unlocked. "Lets take a peek..."

"Hey maybe no ones home... lets not..." I began as a beer bottle crashed in the partly open door. Just like old times I thought bitterly.

"Hey you Brat! Where have you been the last two days!"

we ran down the stairs and got out of there. I'm going to say manga.

"That was scary..."

"Um... was that...

"That was his dad." I stepped in. "That's why Jonouchi never has his friends over." I was getting curious looks but continued. "He wasn't home and his dad says he's been gone for two days... so I guess we'll have to look for him."

"No good... he's nowhere." Honda said. "We've tried all his usual hangouts." Anzu added. "I'll keep looking. You guys get home before it gets dark."

"Okay..." I looked down at Yugi and gave him a reassuring smile. I knew any second we would run into Jonouchi.

"Honda's right, Yugi." Anzu told him and we began to walk away.

"Hey man! Why don't you look where you walk?!"

We turned to the shouting behind us. A bunch of guys were ganging up on this guy. "I-I'm sorry" the guy tried to apologize.

"What are you going to give me to forget about it?"

"That's Rintama's school uniform! That place is really bad...better leave em alone..." Honda said to us.

"Honda its him!" Yugi spotted Jonouchi among the gang.

"Why is he with those punks from Rintama!?" Honda asked, shocked.

"Come on, Jonouchi. Lets go to our place. Its called J'Z you'll like it."

Yugi ran a few feet towards the gang. "Why did you skip school, Jonouchi? Why are you with people like them?"

"You know that kid, Jonouchi?" One of the gang members asked.

"Nah. Never seen him... come on, lets go." Jonouchi didn't even turn to look at Yugi. He and the gang began to walk away.

"Jonouchi!"

"Heh...Jonouchi your too nice... don't tell me at Domino High you let kids like that follow you around. You should've come to rintama with us from the start. The leader told him.

"Come back with us, Jonouchi!" Yugi shouted.

"Hirutani! That kid's getting on my nerves... Jonouchi said he didn't know him. The guy from before stated. Then without warning punched Yugi. "Heh... Who said you could talk to Jonouchi? Next time I see your face I'll cut off that hair and feed it to ya!"

We ran to over to where Yugi lied on the ground.

"Yugi are you alright?!" Anzu asked him then turned to Jonouchi. "Jonouchi You're the worst! I cant believe you!"

"Whats with you Jonouchi!?" Honda also shouted at him and Miho was about to join in.

"Guys..." They turned to look at me. I helped Yugi to his feet. "Shut-up." In all of this, I could have done something. Whether to make sure Yugi didn't get hit or make it known Jonouchi hadn't changed but the way I saw it both had to happen. So I did nothing.

They glared at me but didn't say another word. The gang left.

We went the park and Honda told them about Jonouchi's past, Anzu tended to Yugi and Miho went and played.

I leaned against a nearby tree, enjoying the cool air. Watching the kids play though, made me a bit sad. I was never one of them. I never got to just play, have fun, be carefree. And yet despite the current situation I couldn't help but feel relaxed.

I went back to the group after a while, just as they decided to check out J'Z's.

"Okay... One of them came out. That's no problem... I could take three of these punks." Honda told us.

We had hid behind a building waiting for the right moment and I guess this was it. Honda jumped out in front of the guy and beat the shit outta him. "All right! Why's Jonouchi hanging with you guys? Spill it!"

"I dunno."

"Speak up or your dead!" Honda shouted.

The guy began explaining, while I zoned out. Jonouchi just joined them to protect us.

We ran into J'Zs only to find it empty and practically torn apart. Though there was one guy. The one that had punched Yugi. Honda tried to Interrogate him, to find out where the gang had gone but he was out cold.

It was beginning to rain now and I recommended we split up. Honda went right, Anzu and Miho went left and Yugi and I went straight ahead.

I was soaked now. I wish I knew where that place they were keeping Jonouchi was but that detail was never revealed. I kept on running, never slowing down and trying to keep up with Yugi.

It seemed like forever before we finally stopped and I was relieved. We had been getting no where, fast. He stood there and closed his amethyst eyes and the puzzle glowed. When he opened them, they had become that crimson I had grown fond of.

"Hey." I smiled. I hadn't actually decided what I was going to do or say yet...

He didn't reply or even look at me. I was going to ask if something was wrong even though I knew the answer. I had pushed him away. He grabbed my wrist and we began running once more. I would talk to him later, right now, we had to save Jonouchi.

"Stop!" Yami Shouted. We arrived just as they were about to shock Jonouchi again, he was in such a bad condition, it would have killed him.

"Oh. Heh. I've seen these kid before. These little brats hang around Jonouchi...If this is all the help he has, then he's done for..." The leader sneered.

One of the gang members came towards us. "Hey kid! This is our hangout..."

Without thinking I jumped in front of Yami. "Not your play-ground!" A second later I found myself laying beside an old tire and barrel.

Yami ran over to me. "Why would you do that?!" His crimson eyes were clouded with worry.

I smirked and handed him a metal bar that lied next to me. He nodded also taking off the puzzle and tying it securely around a chain. "I challenge you four to a game."

"A game?"

I got up and stood beside Yami who was now standing on top of the tire. "Haven't you figured it out yet? There a time bomb hidden at your feet... and a switch attached to that bomb. Its already ticking off the seconds!"

"A bomb!?"

"Now the question is: 'can you find the switch?' If you do, you win! Our lives are yours to take. But if you cant the bomb will explode taking you with it!"

One of the gang members held up his stun gun. "Hirutani... the kids bluffing! Lets just stun him!"

"W-wait! Don't use the stun guns! Look we're soaked with rain... That brat stood there just to lure us into the puddle, so we'd get water on us." Hirutani exclaimed. "If even one of us turns on a stun gun right now, the 200,000 will go from his hands to the puddle... and the four of us will be blown away by that kid's 'bomb'. Heh we've found the switch, kid!"

They all laughed. "We win this game! And as promised you both die!"

I smirked. "But you didn't find the switch. "We are the winners."

"And that switch is about to activate... right...now." Yami added. "The switch is his arm!" He gestured to the guy that had been knocked unconscious by Jonouchi a short time before we had arrived. Yami had placed the metal bar under the guys arm and the puzzle above him. And in the guys hand was an active stun gun.

Hirutani shouted 'don't wake up' but it was too late. Water dripped from the soaked puzzle causing the man to wake, the metal bar to fall and the stun gun to hit the water...

We ran over to Jonouchi, carefully so we wouldn't end up getting shocked too. "He's still breathing. He'll be fine."

"Yami I-" I was silenced when once again his lips met mine. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close. I guess... I would give this a chance and when everything went wrong well...

We stayed like this for a while when I remembered that the others would be here any minute. I lightly pushed him back, breathing heavily. I blushed as he smirked at me. "I- I..." I was at a loss, I couldn't think, I didn't even really know what to say.

"Yugi, Amaya, Jonouchi!"

whew. Good timing. Though I had made my decision to give it a chance, I still had to tell him that I'm not from here, that I know the past, present and future. That wont go over well.

"Is Jonouchi alright?!" Honda asked.

"Ya he's fine guys." I reassured them. Anzu glared at me. "He'll live!" I snapped at her. I was really getting sick of her attitude.

**Sorry for not updating sooner guys but I was busy. The next chapter will probably be the amusement park one. I know you guys have been asking for Death-T but that one will be around the end... and Shadi I may skip for now. kaiba and the Shitennou will be added sometime soon. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the reviews, etc, it really means a lot.**


	13. Home

**Darkness Within**

Chapter 13: Home

Originally I had come here to have fun but seeing the two... made me... well almost jealous. Almost.

It had warmed up so much, the snow's gone and the park opened. The sun shined brightly over head, it was a beautiful day. I could here people laughing, talking, water splashing as I lied back in one of the chairs near the pool. I was far enough from the pool to not get splashed, though close enough to hear Anzu and Yugi. Though there was no point, they weren't talking or anything, just laying there. Boring. Though I was sorta doing the same thing.

I closed my eyes. I was enjoying this. It seemed like forever since I've been able to enjoy the suns warmth. Finally, winters over. I've always hated winter, snow, the cold especially.

"Hey want a drink or somethin?" I opened my eyes and looked over at Jonouchi. No this isn't a date. Jonouchi had, unlike me, come here to spy. So had Honda and Miho but they left to who knows where. Well Miho had wanted to go swimming but they weren't around us as far as I could see.

"Sure. Coke please." He nodded and began to walk away. "You know Jonouchi, you don't have to hang out with me. You could go hang out with Miho and Honda or something."

He looked back at me and smiled. "Nah."

I smiled back. Back 'home' when I had offered that, my so called 'friends' had always taken it. Not that I really ever fit in. I was always sorta the loner, didn't really bother with friends or people for that matter. Yet, maybe... no forget it...

After a while I began to doze off.

"Here."

I blinked, adjusting my eyes to the light. I looked up to see Jonouchi handing me my coke. "Thanks." I opened it up and took a sip. "Its kinda boring just sitting here...Wanna go on some rides?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Sure."

I got up and looked over to Yugi and Anzu, who were also getting up. We followed them, careful, not to be seen.

At the same time I was looking for a ride we could go on. I didn't care for roller coasters, no, I liked the rides that spun, like the mixer or my all time favorite, the tilt a whirl. I knew we wouldn't have time to go on them now, but later after the drama was over.

Yugi and Anzu stopped, probably spotting the cops over by the Ferris wheel. I got as close to them as I could, knowing in a second the park would be evacuated and people would come running.

"The police have received a bomb threat in the park. We cant go into details for security reasons, but...uh... please follow the instructions of the nearest police officer and quickly and calmly proceed to the nearest exit."

A crowd of people came rushing towards us and I managed to jump out of the way just in time. Jonouchi wasn't as fortunate and ended up being trampled.

I searched the crowd looking for Yugi and possibly Anzu. I spotted Yugi running towards the Ferris wheel.

"Anzu!" Yugi shouted, finding Anzu up in the Ferris wheel. Number 3.

I watched from a distance. I didn't really feel the need to be there, after all, I knew what was going to happen. I would wait till this was all over to go see him. Don't want to be a distraction_._ I smiled evilly. Though I wouldn't mind if Anzu got blown up.

I looked up, watching the first of the balloons fly up, white. Number one of the Ferris wheel exploded. Next came, yellow. Number ten exploded. Pink, number four.

A few moments later Yami finally figured it out and ran off towards the flower clock . I began walking over to the Ferris wheel to wait for him when I heard screaming. The bomber jumped out of number thirteen.

Yami came running back, handing the phone to the detective. He didn't even notice me, though the detective didn't either so I didn't really think anything of it. The officers went and helped Anzu out. "You had me worried there...lets go." Yami told her.

Anzu grabbed Yamis arm and she began to drag him away. "Hey, lets get back to our date."

I cleared my throat.

They turned to me. "What are you doing here?." Anzu glared at me.

" If you must know I was having a nice day off until you decided to get yourself into trouble." I told her.

She looked really pissed off and ready to snap back but calmed down instead. "Whatever. Come on, Yugi." She began to walk away, bringing Yami with her. He looked back at me with regret and annoyance clear in his eyes. He was pleading to me to get him out of this mess.

I sighed and walked away. Normally I was pretty blunt but lately...I shook my head. It was up to him to do, say something if he didn't want to be with her. Besides what could I say? Yami and I weren't exactly official...

I would have went to find Jonouchi and the others but I felt like being alone for a while.

I walked around the park a while till I came to a bench. This side of the park was mostly, a clearing, a few trees, bushes here and there. I sat down and looked up at the sky. It had been bright, sunny and warm earlier but it was replaced with dark, cloudy, and cool. I shut my eyes, listening to the trees shuffle in the light breeze.

My solitude didn't last long. I felt movement beside me. Startled, I snapped my eyes open to see Bakura sitting next to me. He was wearing his usual black coat and blue striped shirt.

I blushed, remembering the last time we met. I quickly turned away, trying to seem interested in something else. "So... what are you doing here?" I asked, still looking away.

No answer. "Well?"

Nothing. I dared to look over. I turned back only to have his lips meet mine.

Truth be told, Bakura had always been one of my favorite Yugioh characters and thought deserved a bigger role. But why I was kissing him back... I had no idea.

"Yugi! Anzu! Amaya! Where are you guys!?"

I pulled away to see Miho, Jonouchi and Honda only a few feet away from me. They looked worried and I was about to call to them, to get up, but I thought twice about it. They should have been able to see me and why they couldn't...

I turned to Bakura. "Why cant they see us?"

He didn't look at me, he had this distant look, like he was distracted. "The shadows."

Thought so. I watched as they walked away still calling for us. "Right."

We sat in silence for a while, before Bakura got up and walked away. Just walking into the shadows and disappearing. I thought about stopping him but... It didn't matter, I needed to find my friends. As much as I didn't really want too...

I got up and began walking in the direction they had gone. The wind had picked up, it was howling, whispering. The almost empty park was eery now. It was unnerving.

It had gotten dark and I could barely see where I was going. I kept calm. At least on the outside. I had been looking for a while and there was no sign of them. The wind continued to whisper, it was like a voice in my head saying 'your not going to find them. They left you'. I know its stupid, yet the thoughts kept crossing my mind...Back in my own world...

I began to run. I still hid my panic though, because if I did find them I wasn't going to look like I was scared. Was I scared? A little.

I ran even faster only to hit something. I fell back hitting my head. "Ow..." I got up, wiping the dirt from my clothes, to find crimson eyes staring up at me. "Yami! I'm so sorry!" I helped him up.

"We looked everywhere! Where the hell were you!?" He yelled at me. Concern lined his eyes.

My eyes widened in shock. "I-I-..." I didn't know what to say. What could I say?... I was with Bakura... I looked away from Yami, feeling as though I had betrayed him even though we weren't exactly together...

He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight. "Don't ever do that again." He spoke softly.

"S-sorry." I couldn't have been gone that long... could I? Looking up at the night sky, the clouds had departed for the most part and I could see the moon was already high up...

Apparently I had been gone for several hours, which was crazy because I could of sworn it had only been ten minutes or so. Never the less, everyone was worried, thought something bad had happened, wondered where I was. I had to reassure them several times I was fine and that I was just walking around... before they finally stopped asking.

By the time Yugi and I had gotten home, it was around midnight. Gramps must have been so worried and though we could have waken him up, let him know we were fine, we went to bed instead. It had been a long day and I wasn't in the mood for more drama.

"_Are you okay?" A boy with hair, white as snow asked a young girl._

_The girl was sitting by a flowing river, almost a crystal blue, similar to the girls eyes. Her hair was a darker color that matched the night sky. She wore a plain white tunic, covered in dirt, dust, sand. And what looked like a sky blue pyramid around her neck._

_She looked up at the boy, her eyes were swollen and tears stained her face. _

"_I'm Bakura." He gave a small smile and held out his hand. The girl flinched. Seeing she was afraid, he pulled back his hand, unsure of what to do, uncertain whether to do anything. He didn't interact with people often, not after what happened..._

"_Whats your name?" The girl just continued to stare up at him, saying nothing. Bakura began to walk away, figuring she was probably just afraid of him like everyone else was... He was frustrated but mostly saddened by this... "Wait..." _

_He heard barley a whisper behind him. Looking back, he saw the girl get up and began to walk towards him. "I-I'm Amaya..." She gave a weary smile._

_It was very rare he ever really smiled, out of happiness that is. A lot of times it was just for show, to get people to trust him or it was to cover up how he truly felt..._

_Bakura went over to her, grabbing her hand and leading her somewhere. _

"_Where are we going?"_

_He stopped. "Do you have a home?" Amaya shook her head. "Then we're going home."_

_Bakura had already figured Amaya didn't have a home. Her clothing, hair, her face, everything was just a dead give away. And besides this wasn't the first time he has seen her... His parents may not like the idea, times are tough and they could barely support themselves. After all being thieves doesn't pay well... But he couldn't just leave her. He would give her a place to call home._

_He led her through the streets of home, Kul Elna. The people, seeing them, began whispering. Some looked afraid, others looked at them or rather Bakura in disgust. It could barely be made out what they were all saying ... "another...freak... evil... demons.. just... we need..."_

_He ignored them and continued walking but Amaya stared back at them curiously. She was about to ask Bakura why they were staring and whispering but she thought twice about it, seeing Bakura was ignoring them, she decided she would too. For now..._

_They arrived at a small mud brick house."This is my home... its not much but..." It had no windows so it was dark despite it being the middle of the day. Amaya could barely make out some blankets, a table and a couple of wooden chests in the corner._

"_...Thank you." _

**I'll probably be updating slower but I'll try to get at least one a week. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and any particular episode for the next? Or should I make up my own? Please review.**


	14. First duel

**Darkness Within**

Chapter 14: First duel

Yugi stared down at the note unsure of what to do.

"Whats written there!" Honda pounded his fist on the desk, startling Yugi. "Let me see!" Jonouchi grabbed the note.

"Watch it!" I shouted at them but they didn't notice, they were too busy fighting over the note. I readjusted the cards they guys had knocked over. I turned to Yugi. "Its your turn." He didn't seem to notice though

I sighed knowing this was it, I wouldn't be winning today. I had blackland fire dragon and he had the mystical elf in attack position, thanks to a spell card. Not that it mattered...

Anzu yelled at Jonouchi and Honda and began reading the note. " I'm sure your surprised to suddenly receive a let..." she continued reading. "I'll be waiting after school at Domino park. From Kageyama Risa."

I yawned. "Ya Ya that's nice and all but its a bad idea."

"Miho thinks You should meet her."

"For once I agree with Amaya." Anzu put in. "We don't know this girl."

"You know, they say the name matches the body." Honda said as a matter of fact. "Kageyama Risa is the name of an unattractive girl."

"I think so too." Jonouchi agreed.

"For the first time we get along!" They said simultaneously.

Miho, hearing this and spelled out her name. "Mi-ho. Miho." Tears came to her eyes, she hung her head and walked away.

"M-Miho!" Honda ran after her and Jonouchi followed.

I picked up the cards. "So... what are you going to do?" Yugi looked at me for a second before staring down at his desk. "You don't have to go, you know."

Yet Honda and Jonouchi, who came back apparently without Miho, encouraged him to go. So I got to spend after school hiding in a bush.

"You bad mouthed her so much, yet you came anyway?" Anzu snapped at them.

"We just want to see what she looks like." They crouched down next to me.

I peeked through the bushes, leafs and branches scraping my face. I was shorter so I had a harder time trying to see without being seen.

"Here she comes, that's her!" Honda almost burst through the bushes.

"Move, I cant see!" Jonouchi shoved Honda out of the way to see the mystery girl.

I peeked out of the bushes a bit more even though I knew what I would see, and honestly it made me a bit irritated... "Guys Shut up!" I hissed at them so she would hear or see us. Like that was even a possibility with these people.

She walked right past us, carrying a box. I could tell she knew we were there yet she didn't seem to care. She turned to face Yugi and everyone got a good look at her face. The guys blushed.

"Cute" Miho whispered.

I couldn't make out very well what they were saying. Unfortunelty I have bad hearing, Well that, and I'm pretty tired of all this and I already knew what they are saying, not that it mattered.

Yugi blushed and Risa blushed as she gave him the box. I sighed

I glared at Risa as she tried to take the puzzle. She quickly pulled back and turned away, an evil look on her face but no one seemed to notice. I frowned... I had had a similar reaction to the puzzle when... I shook my head. No... I'm sure its nothing...

A second later Risa took off. I ducked further into the bushes as Miho and the guys fell over, alerting Yugi we were there or them, I was still hiding.

Miho held out a hand knitted summer vest for everyone to see. Honda and Jonouchi hung there heads and began walking away, apparently needing to rethink there lives.

Smiling, Miho commented that Anzus jealous and Anzu got really mad and yelled at Miho. It was pretty obvious she was jealous which irritated me further...

Seeing them walking away, I crawled out from under the bushes and began walking back home.

I drew a card. Shit! Still not it..."I play Winged dragon guardian of the fortress in defense mode. Your turn." I rested my head on my hand and waited for him to make his move but he was too busy staring off into the distance once again.

I sighed. "Come on, Yug. Your going to win so just make your move." He really was going to win this time. The violet Hekate is much stronger than most of my monsters and my blue eyes is no where in sight. Maybe I shouldn't have given him that card...

He shook his head."Ah, sorry." He was about draw a card when the phone rang. I groaned and began picking up the cards, again.

"Mutou here. Hello? Risa-chan!" He looked back at me, blushing.

That was my queue to leave. I sighed and went to my room. I lied back on my bed, staring at the ceiling, trying to decide what to do...

"You haven't seen that girl since then!?" Honda asked. Yugi nodded. "What a waste."

"I Guess I was dumped." He said a bit to cheerfully. An obvious sign he was lying... to me anyway.

"Too bad. Miho was cheering for you too."

Honda crossed his arms with somewhat a smug look. "Well, that happens."

Yugi looked over at me and though I didn't want to seem jealous or anything, I narrowed my eyes at him for lying. Lying to friends wont get you anywhere. He turned away from me with a look of regret.

"I just remembered something, sorry guys I got to go."

Everyone waved bye, but Anzu and I. "See ya."

We watched as Yugi ran off towards a tree, a blue haired girl hiding behind it. I began to follow when Anzu grabbed a hold of my bag. "Let go." I hissed at her. She glared at me but let go.

I followed them a few feet back and on the grass so they'd be less likely to notice me. I heard a car door open behind me and turned to see Kaiba. I wasn't happy to see him again, he put us through so much crap already. He tried to steal blue eyes and I got beaten up. Then that guy with the creepy dolls... yes, I find those dolls creepy...

I narrowed my eyes at him but he didn't notice me. He stared at the blue haired girl as she walked beside the only person to beat him at duel monsters before getting back in his limo.

I don't know how Yugi got a cold so fast and so suddenly but it didn't matter. Not really...

This is boring and this chair, not comfortable but I wasn't going let her take Violet Hekate or the puzzle. That reminds me... I looked over to the puzzle lying on the desk beside Yugi.

"Hey Yug, can I hold the puzzle for you?" Not that I cared for an answer, either way I would take it.

"Please be quiet. He just fell asleep." Risa smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Its just a cold and I will talk if I want." I snapped and she glared at me coldly, only for a second. Though, I wouldn't talk anymore, for now, because even though it was just a cold he did look pale and exhausted...

I got up, reaching past her, grabbed the puzzle. I got that same feeling as before but I ignored it and placed it around my neck. I made sure it lied a bit below my pyramid. I don't know why I just got this feeling...

Anzu came bursting through the door, startling me."Yugi, how are you?" She froze when she saw Risa. "You."

"Hello."

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here too." I waved to her, bored.

Risa motioned for her to be quite before talking herself. "This house doesn't seem to have any cold medicine. Hypocrite.

"That's no good! I'll go buy some!" Anzu ran out.

I thought about telling Anzu that we did have medicine from the last time we were sick but I didn't feel like having another pain in the room.

"I'll be right back." Risa told me and left.

I leaned my head against the wall and shut my eyes. Finally some peace and quiet.

"Amaya?"

I rubbed my eyes to find Yugi awake, looking a bit better than he had but not much. "Whats up?"

"Why are you wearing my puzzle?"

I heard people coming up the stairs. "To keep it safe." I said quickly.

He looked at me confused when Risa and Jonouchi came in. " Yugi your awake." Risa smiled brightly, giving him the medicine

"I'm back!"

"Oh Anzu. I already bought medicine."

Anzu looked at her, shocked. "When did you...?"

"I just met her there." Jonouchi told her. "I heard Yugi was sick."

"I'm fine. Its not that bad." Yugi pointed out before coughing.

"Could of fooled me." I muttered but no one noticed.

"I heard you were Yugi's friend. She looked down. "Oh. Out of ice."

"I'll go buy some." And once again, Anzu ran out on a wild goose chase.

I sighed.

Anzu soon came running back running back with the ice to find Honda had arrived. Than once again left to get mandarins. Again I thought about stopping her but... nah.

She soon came back claiming Risa had pushed her down the escalator but everyone had the same story, that Risa had never left.

Risa got up. "I'm going home now."

"Already?" Jonouchi asked.

She ignored them. "Yugi, I have a favor to ask. Um.. this may be brazen of me but... can I have something of yours... to always have on me?

"Ah but-"

Risa spotted Yugis deck. "Whats that?" She scattered them across the desk and spotted the violet hekate card. "This is pretty. What a nice card. She picked it up. "Can I have this to remember you?" she looked at him pleadingly.

He took the card from her and looked over to me. "I'm sorry. That's the only one off limits. Because its something I received from someone important to me." I smiled.

Anzu glared at me and I shrugged.

"But you can have any of the others." Looking back at Risa.

"No. never mind." she walked out with her head down. "See you again. Goodbye."

"Later, Yugi, Amaya."

"Thanks for today, everyone." Yugi waved to them. "See you in school tomorrow. Maybe." He whispered the last part so only I could here.

"Don't over do it." Honda told him.

I crossed my arms. "See you guys later." or soon.

The sun was setting, orange pink and yellow. It cast shadows around us as everyone left.

Yugi and I walked back in to hear a noise coming from upstairs. I ran to Yugis room to find Rita looking for the card. "Where is it?"

"As if I'd tell you."

"Risa!" Yugi came running in.

She grabbed a hold of Yugi. "Where is the violet hekate card?" I tried to get her off of him but she shoved me and flung Yugi onto the floor, sending something flying through the window.

Risa pinned him to the floor and I quickly got up and shoved her away. She stumbled and hit the desk but quickly recovered and was about to hit me when everyone came bursting in.

"Whats going on!?" Anzu demanded. Yugi and I ran over to her. "I see. You were after the card from the beginning!"

"I cant believe it! Tell me its not true!" Yugi pleaded. Risa didn't answer him, she just stared at all of us menacingly and taking out a whip. Which I still have no idea where she got...

We all ran down the stairs, trying to find an exit but all of them were blocked by girls who looked just like Risa. Jonouchi and Honda took care of two them and we were able to get out but the third came after us and I knew the other two would join soon.

Sure enough three look a likes had surrounded Anzu, Yugi and I. One of them aimed there whip at the puzzle around my neck, I blocked it just in time.

"Dammit." It hurt like hell. Blood began flow from a little below my shoulder. It ran down my arm and down to my hand, making it sticky. But the puzzle was safe and that's all that really mattered...

One of the sisters charged forward, pushing Anzu out of the way and hitting her head on the side walk. While I was distracted, another one sent out her whip and instead of grabbing the puzzle she grabbed my pyramid and they all ran off.

I ran after them. Yugi was a bit hesitant because of Anzu but soon followed. They were hard to see in the dark, due to there hair and clothes but we made it to there hideout none the less. It was dark, moss covered the walls, the room was lit by nothing except torches and smelled old and musty.

"I'll duel you and whoever wins gets it all. The puzzle, pyramid and the violet Hekate card. Agreed?" I wiped my hand on my pants and I took out my deck.

"But Amaya..." Yugi coughed.

"Your not well enough and besides it my item they took. Which reminds me..." I took off the puzzle. "Do we have a deal?"

The laughed but agreed and as soon as they did I handed the puzzle back to Yugi. I had waited to give the puzzle back to Yugi because I didn't want Yami interfering.

This was my fight even though I really had no idea what I was doing. I just started playing duel monsters so this was all new to me. Sure, I had watched the show for years but I still had no freakin idea what they were doing half the time, specially this season. Oh well. I still had my blue eyes card and I knew that they had nothing in there deck that could beat it.

"Wait." I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see crimson eyes. "You cant-"

"I can and am." I shrugged his hand off. " I challenged them and they accepted. There's nothing you can do." Besides... you may be stronger than Yugi but that means nothing... You're still sick and dueling will only make it worse... I silently added.

He sighed. "Fine... Just be careful."

I smiled and nodded.

"Life points are two thousand as you know."

I nodded and looked down at my cards. All of them were to weak. I placed Blackland fire dragon in defense. Though its attack is greater than its defense, there was no other option, due to the red Hekate they would summon on there turn.

"Defense in the first turn? How pathetic. Red Hekate!"

It appeared in a puff of smoke and set my dragon on fire. "It has a small machine installed and creates illusions of the cards."

"No duh." I drew a card... still not what I needed. "Luster dragon in defense."

"Yellow Hekate!" The yellow witch appeared from the card. "Red and Yellow Hekate are sisters. When the two are together their powers are multiplied. Luster dragon is no match!"

"Its not over yet." I drew a card and smirked. "You know... lets make this interesting..." I grabbed the violet Hekate and tossed it to them.

They laughed. "Your going to regret this."

"I play Hyozanryu in defense."

They placed Violet Hekate. "When the three witch sisters combine... the legendary gorgon is born! Her attack power is three thousand!"

"I don't think so. I play blue eyes shining dragon!" The dragon came forth in a burst of light, blinding me and the sisters for a second.

"How... that card doesn't even exist!...It doesn't matter! Gorgons and your dragons power are equal!"

"That's where your wrong. For every dragon in my graveyard this card gains three hundred attack points and since I have three... My dragons grand total is thirty nine hundred! Its over!" The dragon shot a burst of light at the gorgon and it immediately disappeared.

"We lost...it cant be! The three hekate sisters..."

I crossed my arms. "Ya and you lost to a beginner too. Now get lost."

They ran off to who knows where, leaving the Violet Hekate card behind. I picked it up and slipped it into my pocket along with my deck. I grabbed my pyramid and placed it around my neck, glad it was finally back where it belongs. "Impressive."

I turned around and found Kaiba standing there."What are you doing here?" I snapped, I knew why but he had startled me...He smiled and handed me a note. My eyes narrowed, I opened my mouth but he was already walking away...

Every time Kaiba smiles a puppy dies. I silently laughed.

"Ok time to go hom- Are you freakin serious!?" I shrieked. He fell asleep during my duel!

I sighed... "I cant really blame him... hes sick and dueling is pretty boring sometimes... but this was my big moment!" I pouted. "I could wake him up but..." He looks so peaceful...

"This is going to be so embarrassing if he wakes up..." I slipped the note in my pocket and lifted Yami from the chair. I blushed and I winced, do to the cut on my arm.

I began walking down the dark road, silently praying that he doesn't wake up or we run into our friends. "Oh right Anzu might still be lying unconscious..." I sighed. "Guess I'll have to get her too..."

I walked over to the place we had left her to find she was still lying there..."Get up." I kicked her, not hard, but enough to wake her up. At least I thought... she probably has a concussion in that case...

"I shouldn't have to deal with this!" I quietly cried. "I could wake him up but its too late now and its not like I can carry both of them..."

"Hey Amaya!"

"Eep!" I turned around to find Jonouchi running up to us. I was wondering how come he didn't get here sooner... but that wasn't really important this moment.

I began to panic. This is what I was afraid of... hes such a loud mouth, I'll never be able to live this down!

"Uh hey Jonouchi." I decided to take the ' I'm so cool I don't get embarrassed' approach. Though I'm sure my face was telling a different story...

"What happened?" He kept his eyes on me, I guess pretending that he didn't notice...

I started from the beginning, after we thought we had escaped. Anzu had gotten pushed and hit her head and so on.

"I'll take her home." He said picking up Anzu.

"She doesn't need to go to the hospital or anything then?"

"Nah she'll be fine."

"Okay..." I said unsure.

He began walking away but turned back to me and gave me a reassuring smile. "And Amaya...Don't worry... I wont tell anyone."

I smiled and relaxed a bit. "Thanks, Jonouchi. I owe you one. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"See ya."

I or we, finally got home. The lights were on...I was barely able to open the door... but when I had I slowly crept in. I didn't want gramps to see me... speaking of which, when all this shit happened where the hell was he!?

I opened to door to the kitchen and peeked inside. Gramps wasn't here, he was probably in bed considering it was about one thirty in the morning. He had probably just left the lights on for us. Least I hope that's the case.

I lightly walked up the stairs and went into Yugi's room, laying him on the bed. I cant believe he didn't wake up... no... he probably did and just didn't want to embarrass me... now anyway. I sighed and left, closing the door behind me.

I stretched my tired arms, noticing my cut. It was a bit swollen and dried blood covered it. I went downstairs and into the bathroom. I grabbed a washcloth and wiped it. It wasn't too bad, the dried blood had made it look worse than it really was.

I turned off the lights and lied back in bed, wrapping the blankets over my tired body. Usually it took me a while to get to sleep but tonight it seemed almost impossible. It was already three thirty and I couldn't take it anymore so I decided to get up and draw.

I started going through my school bag to find a piece of paper, I would need to get a sketch book sometime. Then I remembered. Kaiba had given me a note... I reached into my sweatshirt, I had carelessly thrown on the floor. I really hoped the blood would come off of it...

I opened the folded note... ' Meet me at Domino park tomorrow night at ten and come alone.'

"As if that's going to happen..." I crumpled it up and through into the trash.

**Wow this chapter was long. Hope you guys enjoyed it. The popularity contest will probably be next but we'll see. **


	15. Popularity contest

**Darkness Within**

Chapter 15: popularity contest

The warm wind swept around me as I walked home. The stars twinkled and the moon shone bright overhead. They kept disappearing and reappearing as clouds danced by. I licked at the blood on my lip and gently rubbed my burning neck. "I don't think that was worth it."

No... it was... I looked up at the game shop. "No matter what... I wont do it... I wont betray my friends no matter what. I wont play Kaiba's little game. If he wants to win so badly, he can do it himself."

I quietly opened the door, closed it and crept along the walls. All I had to do was make it up the stairs and I would be home free. Simple right?

I made it to the kitchen where Yugi was sitting at the table waiting for me and doing some homework he missed. I'm so close... almost to the steps... "Shit!" What are those shoes doing here!? "Amaya?"

I pulled myself off the floor, wiping any dirt or dust off, trying to delay the inevitable. I turned to the spiky haired boy. "Uh... ya?" I gave a fake smile. "Whats up?"

Shock then concern spread on his face, eyes changing color, as he ran over to me. "What happened.?"

"Nothing. Really, im fine." I still kept that smile though I didn't like lying to him...

He brushed his hand over my red neck and swollen lip. "This isn't nothing. Now tell me what happened."

I sighed. This was exactly why I wanted to sneak in. I didn't want to be interrogated or lie but there's no other choice now. I don't want him or any of our friends to get caught up in my mess. I can handle it...

"Ok..." I thought it over, what would be a good explanation... " I tripped?" Ya... not really what I was looking for but what could I say? What could explain a red, bruised neck and a bloody swollen lip besides ' ya a couple of guys beat me up'?

He sighed and shook his head. I really do hate lying to him even if it isn't believable in the slightest... "Fine don't tell me... just be safe..." The concern and worry in his eyes faded, they became cloudy, cold and dark. "And... if I ever find out who hurt you... I will kill them." My eyes widened and before I could say anything he was replaced by a kid,who was once again confused at his lack of memory's. As if depression wasn't enough...

"Jonouchi you are not entering that contest." I put the emphasize on 'not'.

"Why not? I need the money..."

I sighed. "Because no one wants to see you in a dress! Especially not a bikini!" Sometimes I wonder if you have any common sense...

"But how- who says..." He stammered.

"Amaya does have a point Jonouchi. I don't know why you would do that exactly but still." Anzu told him.

Jonouchi crossed his arms in defeat. "Fine!"

"Are you applying Anzu?" Yugi asked.

"Ya. The prize is tickets to a Broadway musical and I couldn't get any."

"Then I'll cheer for you! Do your best!" He cheered halfheartedly before turning to me. "Are you going to enter too, Amaya?"

I shook my head. "No way. This contest is pointless, its only about looks." And I definitely don't have them... I thought bitterly.

"Oh... ok..." Disappointment was clear in his voice. Which made me wonder what he was thinking about but I shrugged it off.

"Hey Honda, whats wrong?" I called. He was sitting by himself outside of the school.

He literally leaped over to us, kneeling before us with a pleading look. "Yugi, Amaya, please listen!" Tears pricked his eyes and soon began to fall...

The suns setting, sending out an array of oranges, pinks, and yellows. The water to the side of us, shined like fiery crystals as we searched for our purple haired friend.

After a few minutes we spotted her looking through a shop window, a red sale sign above it. "Miho!"

"Oh Yugi, Amaya? What is it?"

"We finally found you. Hey, about the contest..."

"Yugi is entering too? Or Amaya?"

"No Miho. We just want to know why you aren't.?" I told her.

"I don't like musicals."

I smirked. "That makes two of us."

"Hey, do you two want to get something to drink? I feel thirsty. Miho walked into a shop nearby.

At the same moment, waves of some sort, flowed from the millennium puzzle leading towards a boy with fluffy white hair and a dull look in his brown eyes. Yugi placed his hand on the puzzle just as the waves stopped. "This is..."

Ryou... at least it looked like him, you can never really tell with Bakura. A sad, a look of pity graced my face. Such a sad life... No friends, his mother and sister dead, a neglectful father, all alone... no not quite... but he would be better off if he was... I sighed. it all kinda reminds me of my previous life..

"Excuse me, do I know you?"

I snapped from my thoughts. I wiped my away my previous expression and replaced it with a small, almost sad smile. "Oh uh no, sorry. I'm Amaya."

"I'm Ryou Bakura. Pleased to meet you." he smiled. As much as I felt sorry for him, I couldn't help but smile back.

"Guys! What are you doing?" Miho came running up to us. Her eyes turned to hearts and her face, a light shade of pink, at seeing Ryou. Honestly... I cant blame her... "Hey, I'm from Domino high. My name is Nosaka Miho. This Saturday the school is having a popularity contest. I'm definitely going to win, so please take the role of escorting me."

He walked away with indifference, not replying. Probably the right move for the situation. "See you around, Amaya."

Miho waved. "Be sure to come! I'll be waiting!"

"Are you sure you don't know him Amaya?" Yugi asked. I looked at him curiously. "Its just that... your blushing..."

I shook my head, hoping it would go away. "No I don't. Promise." I lie too much... even though I'll have to tell them eventually and maybe... sooner than I had hoped. He still looked uncertain but shrugged and let it go.

Apparently unaware of our conversation... "Alright! Miho's going to do her best!"

"Miho..."

Miho walked away, sending her fist through the air. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"What was that just now?..." Yugi whispered.

"What?" I asked as though I didn't really hear him or know what he was talking about...

"Oh nothing... never mind..." He looked as though he really did want to tell me but I wasn't going to pry. I had already tried and it didn't turn out well... and after all, I have my own share of secrets...

Miho looked herself over in the mirror. "I'm so nervous."

"But Miho, I'm amazed you entered. What happened?" Anzu asked.

Her face turned a light shade of pink as she stared off into the distance. "Just something."A smile crept to my face, knowing her thoughts. I thought it was funny but hey a girl can dream, cant she? That's all I used to do...

"Alright! I'm definitely going to win!"

Suddenly, the purple curtain was pulled back and a devious looking red head stepped in. Two other girls were behind her. All of them quite ugly, if you ask me. "I heard something about winning just now. Miho and Anzu looked almost curious, while I glared. "You should know your place. Though I suppose there is dignity in just participating.

Anzu's and Miho's curiosity turned to anger. "Hey! You don't know who'll win yet." Anzu told them. Miho got this overly sweet look. "Please be gentle, all we have is our youth. Its like the contest is between how tight our skin is. Anzu snickered.

That really pissed red head off. "How rude! Kaoruko-san is also..." Her friend tried to back her up but she was cut off by kaoruko, who seemed to have calmed down. "Very well. When the results are in we'll see."

I stayed back while the contestants were shown. I peeked from behind, making sure I was out of sight. The crowd is situated into three groups, one for Miho, one for Anzu, another for kaoruko.

I looked over to Anzu section where in the anime, Yugi had been cheering with so much enthusiasm for Anzu. It definitely wasn't enthusiasm, I would barely call it cheering. He still held up the sign but his expression... it was boredom. I gave a smug look even though there was no one to see it.

After, kaoruko's performance, which was really boring, I watched her switch Anzu's tape. I debated whether I should help her or not... it would make the contest more interesting, something I haven't seen before but then again she's an annoying, nagging, jealous, bitch soo... nah.

"Mazaki Anzu's hip hop dance." Anzu walked out on stage, expecting to dance and give it her all. That didn't happen. The music came on and it wasn't her song. She looked around in confusion, then down in embarrassment.

I stepped back behind the curtain as everyone exited the building and headed to the pool. I leaned back and sunk down against the lockers as Miho got ready. "Miho, You've got to win not matter what now."

"Leave it to me! I brought a swimsuit that I really like." If I didn't know better, I would have said that its probably ugly though, I still don't approve of the color choice.

"Really?" Anzu leaned against the locker next to me.

"Don't be surprised when you see it." She opened up her locker. "Ta-da!" She gaped at what she saw. "Its not here?!"

"Huh?" Anzu looked into the empty locker.

"Try this one." I got up, gesturing to the locker I had just been sitting by.

Miho opened it to find her pink and yellow swimsuit in one piece, not torn or damaged in any way. "Whats it doing here?"

"Eh, I just figured that red headed skank would try something so I hid it and kept guard just in case."

Before I could even blink Miho was suffocating me in an unbearable hug. "Thank you!" She squealed. I gently tried pushing her away. "M-Miho, I cant breathe." She let go of me after another second. "Oh sorry."

"Its no big deal. Now, get out there and win."

A few minutes later, Miho came walking back. "Alright. One more step till victory. I wonder if that person will come?" she closed her eyes, blushing. I wasn't sure whether to tell her his name or not but eventually decided against it. Not for any particular reason, of course. I also wanted to tell her not to get her hopes up but why take that away? False hope can be better than having no hope at all...

"Nosaka?" One of kaorukos 'friends' voice was heard by the door. "Behind the school there's a person who came to see you."

At hearing this, Miho became so happy, excited and over joyed. "Really?! Alright!" As soon as the girl closed the door, Miho began quickly putting on her yellow and green dress, the same one she wore to that party. Which by the way, I regret, I had gone to.

"Miho... this isn't a good idea... you shouldn't go..."

She looked at me with a mad but mostly curious expression. "Why not?"

"Well for one that guy you want to see, you don't know him, not even his name! Then how do you know this isn't some trick?!." I tried to sound as gentle as possible, though it came out a little harsh. Oh well, I had to get my point across...

She had finished and was half way out the door when she finally replied. Up till now she had looked as though she was contemplating the matter. Now she looked determined. "I'm sorry Amaya, but Miho is going."

I sighed. "Guess I should follow her..."

I waited a second before getting up and running after her. I didn't want her to see me and if I didn't make it in time... she should have listened. I don't know how someone could be so obsessed with someone they've never even met...

Looking around I saw a girl in a red dress walking out of a dark alley. I was to late. I waited until she was gone before running over to Miho. She was out cold, her dress was torn, she had lost... seeing her, I felt a bit guilty. Which is a rare thing. Believe me.

I knelt down next to her. "She really wanted to win... and its my fault. I could have stopped this..."

"Amaya? What happened?!" Yugi came and knelt down, the other side of Miho's motionless body. "Who did this!?"

I shook my head. "I don't know... I found this." I handed him the cloth, washed in chloroform and the rose petal. "Its chloroform."

"I have to go...I have to go..." Miho mumbled. "Because im going to win..." With each word Yugi grew angrier and angrier... it reminded me of that time he had been mad at me...

The puzzle glowed, lighting up the whole area. A dark shadow appeared on the wall, glowing eyes and the eye of Horus on its forehead. "Lets go, Amaya."

I got up and followed him when it dawned on me... maybe I hadn't saved Miho because I wanted to see him? I trailed behind and looked down, smiling sadly, tears pricking my eyes. Every time... subconsciously... How selfish I really am... I shook the thoughts away, wasn't going to feel sorry for myself... not now.

Yami held up the rose peddle. "You dropped this."

"Who are you?" Kaoruko demanded more than asked.

He stepped out from the behind the curtain. I didn't follow, I stayed behind and listened. I figure I can keep this the same. "If you are going to do cowardly things to your rivals, prepare to regret it."

"What are you saying? Whom are you addressing?" A b with an itch.

"Pathetic... play dumb as much as you want. However... only if you beat me. Its game time." I smiled. It had been a while since I had heard those all too familiar words.

"What are you inviting me to do?"

"Its a really simple game. We'll take turns pulling from the flowers you have. The person who pulls the last on loses. We're free to pick from one to three."

"Your right, it is simple. Then go ahead."

I could hear the flowers being picked by ones, twos, and threes. "Fool, I've won. There're are five left. Whoever picks first will definitely lose." She continued to explain why that was the case.

More flowers were picked. "I told you. You lose." I peeked as she held up the 'final rose.' "Go ahead."

Yami's hand went past the rose and up to the one in her hair. "I said the flowers that you had. I didn't say just the bouquet."

She looked surprised with the realization she had actually lost. "What?! that cant be!"

"The door of darkness has opened." I stepped out as everything became dark, eery, the last rose withered and so did Kaoruko. Her skin became old and wrinkled. It seemed so real to her and me even though I knew it was just an illusion just like the fire had been.

She looked in horror and sadness at her face in the mirror. "I... this is me..."

Yami came up behind her. "Beauty does not last forever. Remember that." Snakes, that were actually ropes, wrapped around kaoruko as she tried to stop us from leaving, probably wanting him to reverse what had been done.

We ducked to the side as the curtain was lifting up, having been announced, Kaoruko's the winner. She got the message. She would never forget. She hung her head in shame, pulling the ropes around her arms, water splashed all over her. She ignored the cries and then the laughing from the crowd as she walked away.

"She wont forget."

It was getting dark, quiet, warm breeze stirred the first few stars appearing in the sky. The street lights illuminating our way home. "You should have entered."

I moved closer, our shoulders brushing. "Are you kidding.? Do I seem like the type?" Or have the looks... I would have said, but he probably would have told me otherwise...

"No... I guess not."

I smirked. "Maybe you just wanted to see me in a swimsuit." I only half teased. This was Yugi's darker side after all.

He looked away, his face turning a light shade of red. I couldn't help but laugh and be a bit surprised, as far as I can remember, he had never blushed before. A few seconds later, laughter began to die down. "I'm just kidding." I nudged his shoulder yet he still avoided my gaze.

We finally made it to the game shop, the moon now bright, glowing orange, high in the sky. "Home already huh?" disappointment lined my words. It wasn't often Yami and I actually got to just hang out and talk.

" I suppose so." Disappointment hadn't been in his voice but when he looked at me, it was obvious. His crimson eyes shown so bright in the dark, filled with sadness and resentment.

The lights were on, I could hear gramps inside as we stood at the door. "We should probably head inside." He began to open the door. I grabbed his hand and he looked at me confused.

Incredibly nervous, I leaned in, my heart fluttering our lips touched. He couldn't always be the one to make the first move. It was the same as before. Perfect. After a few seconds the kiss got deeper and I just wanted to melt in his embrace. It was comforting, warm, I could forget my worries, I felt safe and most of all, loved.

Though we had probably been here for a few minutes, it felt like seconds. I never wanted it to end, unfortunately it had too. I pulled away, taking a breath. "Now we can go."

I smiled, one I only gave when I was really, truly happy. And he gave a warm smile back as I opened the door. Then I remembered... no, I shook it all away. Nothing, and I mean nothing is going to ruin this. Not now.

**Wow... im really not good at writing fluff or whatever you wanna call it, much better at the depressing stuff, I think. Sorry for not updating last week guys, I've been really busy. Hope you enjoyed the chapter because honestly im not very happy with it. I couldn't keep you guys waiting any longer. This story is actually almost over, maybe six or seven more chapters and Ill only continue if you guys want...**


End file.
